


Wyrde

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Steve, BAMF!Tony, Betrayal, Bucky and Sam are good bros, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy AU, From hate to love, Happy is way over protective, Healing, Human!Steve, Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pepper and Rhodey are good bros, Protective!Steve, Recuperation, Regrowing wings, Slaves, Wings, based on an art piece, capim rbb 2018, creature abuse, don't worry he talks, embedded art, falling in love slowly, fantasy cities, getting toghether, hurt!Tony, minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov - if you squint, minor character injury, mute-by-choice!Tony, prince!Tony, very mild tho, warrior!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve was enticed by those large golden brown eyes that looked at him with such ferocity that it lit its own fire in the center of Steve's heart. He was doomed from the start for the harpy had already owned him heart and soul.It just took them a whole misunderstanding, explosion and revolution to finally come to terms with those feelings.





	Wyrde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> This is for Wren who drew a beautiful art piece for this year's Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang 2018! Thank you for sharing this art with us! I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Please share the love of the art on Tumbler [here](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/174577817643/here-is-my-art-for-cap-im-rbb-harpy-tony-is-not).
> 
> This is for you Wren ;)

It was Steve’s turn to go into the market and buy food and other miscellaneous supplies for the team. He was in no hurry since it was not often that he got some alone time away from his team. Steve loved them but traveling with the same people for awhile gets tiring and a bit socially exhausting. So Steve was totally fine with going into town by himself.

 

He had gotten up early that morning to give himself a few extra hours to head towards the market and a chance to enjoy the view. The land of Nework was beautiful full of trees, hills, mountains and large gatherings of waters spread all across its land. Ever since Steve had received the special potion from the medicine man Eckenstein, he has been able to experience the world at a whole different level. Hear the gentle brush of wind against the grass, the animals moving slow across the familiar terrain, the slow buzz of the insects moving about. Feel the cold wind against his bare skin, the hard protective cloth, the gravel like pebbles in the grass. See every shade of color from the different greens to the darkest greys, far away details of buildings that was slowly coming into view, the minute details of nature’s beauty. Steve experienced it all. Most of the time he learned to tune it out but days like this, he lets it consume him just for a bit. It made the trip all the more worth while.

 

The town of Manten was large in size and was close to being considered a city but had not reached there yet. Still, Steve could tell that most of the people who lived here were of high upbringing and knew a thing or two about what they were doing. It made it harder to negotiate but Steve knew how to bargain. It was one of the few things growing up poor in Brooks taught him. Manten’s marketplace was buzzing with life when Steve entered. It was located on the outskirts of town to make it easier for travellers to reach. Mantennites did not like having outsiders lingering longer than they needed to within their city. Steve maneuvered through the crowd of people trying to find what he was looking for but stopped in the middle when he heard a small cry that broke through the all noise bombarding his sensitive ears. He did not know what drew him to that noise or why his ears picked it out of the many that it parsed through but now that he could he could not bring himself to ignore it.

 

Since Steve could not ignore it, he investigated. He followed the sound until it got him standing in front of a pair of tent flaps. Steve always believed that if a person hides behind a cloth then he is a dealer who works on the shady side of the market, the borderline illegal kind. If this were any other time, Steve would have turned away from the tent and headed back into the busy market place but instead he found himself lifting one of the flaps and stepping inside.

 

The smell of the place was atrocious and the amount of noise amplified once he was inside, Steve knew instantly that they use silencing spells with those flaps to make sure that they don’t disturb potential buyers. Still what Steve saw was sickening, creatures stuck in cages, some too small, and many looked to be beaten and harvested for ingredients. If he could he would save them all but he steeled himself and focused on the small sobbing noise that seemed to come from the back of the caged labyrinth. This was wrong but in Nework it was legal to sell captured creatures on the street like garbage and no matter how hard Steve worked to help them it still amounted to very little change for their rights.

 

After a seemingly long search, Steve found the most the source of the small noise he had come attached to. In the cage in front of him was the gorgeous creature of them all. The creature was hunched over exposing his excessively scarred back and wings...oh god his poor wings were almost plucked to the bone. Steve stepped closer and realized that he was looking at a badly abused male harpy. Why would anyone try and lock up such a beautiful and intelligent race! Steve wanted to kill the traders but he knew it was treason to do so. Instead he got close enough to examine the harpy further to try and assess his situation more closely.

 

The harpy had olive tanned skin, a handsome face, and the most beautiful golden brown eyes he has ever seen. His body looked ready to give up but those eyes, Steve could still see the fire burning in those eyes. The harpy looked ready to break but Steve knew that even with all the scars the harpy would not fold. It was truly breathtaking.

 

“Hello sir,” a scratchy voice polluted Steve’s ears breaking his focus away from the beautiful harpy, “are you interested in buying?”

 

Steve frowned angrily as he stood up wanting nothing more than to punch the man in the face and free the harpy and all the other creatures from his grasp but instead replied, “I might be.”

 

“That is swell,” the merchant smiled wide looking creepy and even more disturbing to Steve, “though I would not recommend this one. He is a pesky little thing and does nothing but cause trouble for his previous owners. Had him returned to me three times since I got him...almost not worth keeping around.”

 

Steve wanted to wipe that sneer off the merchant’s face. So he forced himself to focus on something else and looked back at the harpy who looked at him with mistrust and anger. They shared the same eyes, Steve realized. He was once a slave and he knew that look very well. So Steve decided he was going to buy him if he could. “How much?” Steve asked hating himself for having to buy another person like this.

 

“Oh for him? Thirty dolls,” the merchant replied holding out his hands to seal the deal. That was more than half the coin he had on him but he was determined to save the harpy.

 

“Twenty-three,” Steve replied inwardly grimacing. He did not want the harpy to think his worth was no less than a mountain of gold but Steve had to think about getting at least _some_ supplies on this run.

 

The merchant contemplated for a moment before replying, “twenty-three and no refunds. You buy him, you keep him.”

 

“Deal,” Steve answered knowing full well that he was never going to give the harpy back to this man. Ever.

 

Steve pulled out his money pouch and pulled out twenty-three coins and dropped them into the man’s hand not really liking the enjoyment the man is experiencing. Still, he got to free the harpy and that was all he cared about. The man handed Steve the keys to the harpy’s cage and to his cuffs telling him that the harpy was his problem now. Steve did not care to answer.

 

 

 

 

“His name is Tony,” the merchant sneered at the cage, “or at least that was what the people who sold him to me called him.”

 

Tony, huh? That was a good name. Steve spoke it aloud to test it out and saw the har-Tony shift a bit at hearing his name. He smiled at Tony as he bent down as slow as possible hoping not to scare him anymore than he probably already has. “Hello Tony,” Steve began letting the name roll off his tongue, “my name is Steve. I look forward to getting to know you better.” Tony just looked at him silently and  backed further into the cage as Steve reached in to help him out. It made Steve a little sad to see such a beautiful person be so scared and mistrusting. It was well deserved, Steve bet, but he hoped he can work on getting Tony to like him while offering a place for him to from his wounds and traumas.

 

“I won't hurt you,” Steve tried again to reassure Tony letting his hand stay stretched out in hopes Tony will take it, “I just want to help you.”

 

Tony looked at Steve's hand and back at Steve's face before shifting forward and moved out of the cage without so much as touching Steve's outstretched hand. Steve looked at his empty hand not really knowing what happened but he got Tony out of the cage which was good. The harpy was sitting next to him looking  at him warily. Steve wanted to take off those cuffs but he did not want to risk it within the town’s boundaries. People tend to be a little cowardly at the thought of a nonhuman in chains and some would outright try to kidnap them for their own. No, Steve could not risk it. He will have to wait until they leave town before those clunky, heavy cuffs can come off. To assure Tony’s safety.   

 

Now that Steve had gotten Tony out of the cage, Steve took off his long cloak he was wearing and draped it over Tony’s body. The cloak was too big for Tony so Tony shifted around until the cloak wrapped around him comfortably enough for him to move around in. Steve thought Tony looked kind of cute with his cloak on but of course he kept that piece of information to himself.

 

They left the wretched place as quickly as possible with Steve pulling Tony softly by the arm into the crowd of people. He kept a firm grip onTony but made sure he was not hurting him in any way. Steve just did not want to lose Tony and Tony somehow ends up in a worse situation than before because of his negligence.

 

Steve hurriedly bought as much supplies as he could with the remaining coins that he had on him, the team was not going to be particularly happy about this. Though they will have to promptly get over it since Tony was more important than Clint’s choice of seasonal fruit or Sam’s want for extra copper wires for his pet project. Steve still dreaded the conversation to come but it was worth it to save Tony from those barbarians.

 

Once Steve ran out of coin to buy items with, Steve lead Tony towards the west exit where he had first entered from. It was easier to retrace his steps that way and find his way back to the team without having to do more recalculations in his mind. They walked in silence with Steve trailing ahead of Tony just by a little trying to make sure they were moving in the right direction. It did not take long for Steve to deem this a good place to release Tony from those shackles. The skin underneath looked like it was chaffed and inflamed. Seeing that made Steve’s blood boil. He really hated those men so much.

 

Steve turned to look at Tony trying to give him a reassuring look as he stepped towards him but the harpy just stood stock still. Tony grew more nervous as Steve approached him with the keys to shackles in plain visible sight. Tony watched his hands like a hawk ready to fight at any given chance.  Steve wrapped his fingers over Tony’s wrist pulling him towards him feeling Tony stiffen more than he was before as if waiting for something bad to happen. It was hard for Steve but he made sure not to make any sudden movements as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it as slowly as he could letting Tony follow his hands with his eyes.  

 

The shackles on Tony’s hands, feet and neck had come off with little difficulty. Tony shuffled in place rubbing his wrists and testing out his new found freedom. The Harpy seemed to gain a bit of confidence as he moved around more freely. Steve could swear he almost saw a smile spread across Tony’s face but as fast as it was there it was gone.

 

“I got you something,” Steve suddenly spoke up as they began to move again and he could see Tony stop and freeze in place. Steve really needed to stop talking and ruining the moment for the newly freed harpy. Steve knew Tony was probably going to leave soon so he thought he should at least have something that did not swallow his whole body or make it hard for Tony to move. Tony stayed where he was watching Steve carefully as Steve pulled out a fold-over vest for Tony to wear. He held it out for Tony to take and waited until Tony took it from his hands before he stepped away to let Tony examine it on his own.

 

Steve watched from a distance as Tony wore the vest and tied the small cloth belt over his waist and continued to move around and test out the material on his skin. It was red like the last few remaining feathers Steve could see on Tony’s cut up wings with a gold trim that matched his eyes. Steve wanted to tell Tony that he thought it looked good on him and that he was glad to have met him but he thought it was best to just leave him be. So Steve turned and began to walk away expecting to never see Tony again...except Tony started to follow him.  

 

It did not take him long to realize that Tony was following him from a bit of a distance. It seemed that he wanted to follow Steve or he just had nowhere else to go Steve did not mind either way. Steve just wished Tony would walk with him not behind him. The harpy was free now he can do what he needed to heal and do what he wanted. Still Tony followed.

 

They did not talk along the way as Steve lead them both back to the Avengers camp. He was feeling dread as they neared since Steve used most of their money to save Tony from the dreadful place. Steve never understood the value of caging and harming other races for mankind’s greed. They all deserved a place on this planet as much as humans did and it was not right for humans to treat them as second rate citizens in their own territories and homelands.

 

Steve almost shamefully forgot he had a partner following behind him  sometimes since Tony refused to speak and walked so lightly on his claws. Though Tony had a limp, from what he could tell, that Steve probably will insist Tony get it looked at by Bruce when they get to camp. Well Bruce will have to do a good check up and make sure there are no hidden wounds or poisons that may hurt Tony more than he is hurting now. Steve really did not want Tony to die of some poison or illness that went unchecked. That would be a cruel fate for such a beautiful harpy.  

 

“We are not far,” Steve spoke up making Tony jump a bit in surprise and seemed to close himself off more. Steve hated that he was making Tony more on guard but he was just trying to keep Tony updated. He just internally sighed feeling a bit frustrated because he did not know how to make Tony more comfortable around him. Though it has only been a few hours but Steve was never very patient person and often got frustrated easily but he was quite determined. Deciding to ignore his irrational side, it was not fair to Tony or him.

 

They passed the final marker in continued silence and it was not until then that Steve wondered if...if Tony was a forced mute. It was not uncommon for traders to silence captured races due to it being easier for buyers  to see the enslaved creatures as nothing more than exotic pets. Anger sparked in the pit of his stomach hoping that Tony’s voice was something Tony just wanted to keep to himself.

 

Familiar voices broke through the trees and forest noises as they neared camp. Steve was glad because now Tony could meet his makeshift family and maybe one day Tony would permanently join them. He would never force Tony to stay but he already felt attached to the harpy somehow.  

 

“Punk!” Bucky spotted them first and stepped up towards Steve to give him a hug before he noticed Tony sliding up behind him. The two studied each other for a moment but it did not take long for Bucky to introduce himself but Tony just looked at Steve as if asking him to do the honor of introducing him.

 

“This is Tony,” Steve replied smiling sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, “uh I bo-saved him from some traders in town.”

 

“How much?” Bucky asked immediately seeing through Steve's change in words.

 

Steve blushed hating to indicate that Tony was a prize to be bought, “twenty three dolls.”

 

“So basically most of this month’s money. You know, Clint was looking forward to those new arrowheads,” Bucky said before moving to help Steve with the new supplies. He gave him a small smile of appreciation letting his best friend take stuff from his hands.

 

“We are a rag tag group,” Bucky turned his attention back to Tony, “we are all from different walks of life so you will fit right in.”

 

Tony did not respond just stared at him blankly not really acknowledging that Bucky was addressing him. Steve gave an apologetic look but Bucky just shrugged not really caring. After Bucky stepped away Tony came into Steve's space and quietly took the rest of the items out of his hands. Steve was so shocked by the contact that he did not react in time to stop Tony from taking them away. But just as quick as he was there he was gone. Steve just stood empty handed and alone with Tony already following Bucky to the small supply tent that they temporarily set up.

 

“Did you get my very important stuff?” Clint came up to him and draped an arm around his shoulder. Steve just rolled his eyes and moved out of Clint’s hold. He hoped he could avoid Clint’s whines for just a little longer but he figured it was not meant to be.

 

“I ran out of money,” Steve just said walking as fast away as possible but Clint followed close behind starting on his complaining campaign. This was not going to end any time soon and Steve learned to tune most of Clint’s whines out. Steve spotted Tony turning to look in his direction wondering who was talking but lost interest real fast at hearing Clint constant whining. Steve never felt like he could relate to someone so much in one movement but Tony somehow understood not to get involved with Clint’s little whining sessions.  

 

“What did you bu-oh,” Clint stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Tony who was putting things away with the help of Bucky. The man instantly turned to glare at Steve knowing full well what Steve had done but there was no heat behind that glare, Steve could tell, since he too had been a similar situation a few years back. It took them quite a while to get Clint to feel like they actually cared for him and hopefully they can do the same for Tony. Steve just gave a small smile at Clint knowing full well that Clint was willing to go without some of his supplies for a bit longer if it meant saving someone from that hellhole.

 

“How annoying,” Clint muttered just loud enough for Steve’s sensitive ears to catch. With that thankfully over with, Steve wondered where the rest were. Probably hunting for some food for tonight or doing some pet projects in their tents. Steve hoped the rest would like Tony. It was crucial for them to like him. He was not going to make them put up with an unwelcome guest but Steve was determined to help the harpy so if he had to go sadly Steve would too. Tony was his responsibility now.  

 

Suddenly Steve felt a hard thomp on his forehead that pushed his head back and snapped him out of his thoughts, “you’re thinking too hard punk.” Bucky stood in front of Steve with a large smile on his face.

 

“Jerk,” Steve replied rubbing his forehead feeling his cheeks burn in slight embarrassment; he did not want to look stupid in front of Tony. It was important to him that Tony come to like him and getting whacked around probably doesn’t help.

 

“Love you too,” Bucky said walking away with a short wave leaving Steve alone with Tony for the first time since they got back to camp.

 

They stood in front of one another awkwardly, or at least it was for him, as they both said nothing. Tony seemed to have finished putting away the items and stood as still as he could looking to the ground not really knowing what to do with himself. Steve hated this silence and distance. He was a very physical guy who loved showing affection and kinship through caring touches but it seemed that every time Steve even got within a foot of Tony’s space Tony would freeze up and close off more than before. Steve really did not know what to do but for now he will give the harpy his space for as long as he needs it.

 

“Come I will show you our makeshift home,” Steve urged Tony forward with a wave of his hand. Tony waited until there was a bit of distance between them before moving behind him. Steve internally sighed but pushed on not letting himself get bothered by Tony’s actions. He just wanted to, as Bucky would call it, mother hen Tony into a nice warm blanket and some healing patches that Bruce carried around with him.

 

Steve walked past the supply tent and towards the circle of other tents reaching the center. It was tight space between the tents to make it practically impossible for intruders to sneak up on them without any of their tents getting disturbed. Each tent had its own characteristics that matched their individual owners and for a moment Steve wondered what Tony’s would look like within the mess of tents. Steve pointed out the water supply, the camping wood, and what exact supplies each of the ragtag team carried as to not catch Tony off guard if he saw any of them. He did this because most of the Avengers carried an arsenal on them and often times could be paranoid at not knowing what the other was carrying. By now it became a force of habit to tell new members this piece of information.

 

Tony listened as Steve talked not uttering a word or looked away from Steve throughout his whole speech. The harpy followed where he pointed and took whatever Steve handed him. Tony did it all without complaint. Even as he did all this Steve could still see the burning fires in those eyes patiently waiting for the right time to pounce. Steve would really hate being on the other side of those claws and nails but he hoped to turn Tony around by then.

 

It was then that it really dawned on Steve that he had no where for Tony to sleep. He felt bad for forcing Tony to share the same space as him but he did not have another choice until they went into town tomorrow to get some supplies for him. “So you will sleep with me tonight,” Steve said looking at Tony in the eyes. Suddenly the air changed and the tension between them grew. Tony suddenly felt a lot darker and more angry than Steve had ever seen him. He was not sure what brought this on but he hoped Tony would understand why they had to share the same space.

 

Or…“you could take my tent tonight. I will just bunk with Sam or Bucky,” Steve rectified and suddenly the tension was gone and Tony looked up at Steve shocked. The harpy could not believe that he was giving him his tent and sleeping quarters over which was odd since they had nowhere else to put him.

 

“So to let you know the gist of who we are,” Steve lead Tony to an empty log indicating for him to sit, “we are known as the Avengers. We are a missionary based group who work on random jobs here and there to get by. Though we take different forms of payments so it’s not always gonna be easy to get supplies and items we may need but it works. Our last mission was a lucky break and we got a good load of coin from it but that was a rare thing to get. But I know you will fit right in with us so you don’t have to worry! We take some getting used to but we are not a bad group of people! Most of us are just trying to do our best!”

 

Tony stared at him before nodding in understanding. This was the first sign of communication that Steve got from Tony and he was so happy. At least now he got Tony to communicate with him in some form. He was glad with having just a nod or a shake for now. It was great progress from before.

 

After their short tour and discussion, or more like a one-sided conversation, Steve spotted the rest of his team stumbling into camp. Bruce and Thor were carrying new firewood for tonight’s dinner, Clint who had left soon after meeting Tony was holding their latest game, Nat was checking her knives, and Sam was holding up a map studying it to make sure of markings and navigation points on there were correct for their trip. They were all back and now so Steve was able to finally introduce Tony to all the members of the ream properly.

 

They all took the liberty of  introducing themselves to Tony and Steve introduced Tony in turn. It seemed to tick Nat off at the fact that Tony refused to talk but she will get over it pretty quick. She is not the type to hold onto feelings and first impressions. She too was a silent type herself so she probably get along great with Tony soon enough. Tony probably would join the silent meditation sessions that Nat and Bruce sometimes have.

 

Once everyone was settled down around the newly lit fire, Steve asked Bruce if he would be willing to check on Tony. Bruce sighed a bit and grumbled how ‘he was not that kind of doctor’ but moved to check Tony out. The harpy watched Bruce approach him standing as stiff as possible. Bruce noticed the tension and quickly slowed his pace and softened his features and Steve could see the instant change in Tony’s body. It bugged him that Tony would easily get along with Bruce within seconds but have a hard time getting comfortable with Steve after hours of traveling together. Steve forced himself to look past those feelings knowing full well it will get him nowhere but a part of him was stubborn and refused to let it go.  

 

Watching Bruce and Tony interact made Steve feel more and more bitter. Tony actually smiled at the other man as he checked on him. Bruce seemed to take a liking to Tony as well and just talked about things Steve was not sure he understood but from the way Tony was looking at Bruce he knew the harpy did. It made Steve itch to grab a book on medicine and learn all about the science of healing if it meant getting that smile directed at him. Steve really was quick to get attached and quick to get offended sometimes.

 

“Who put a lemon in your drink?” Clint asked Steve pulling him away from Tony and Bruce. Steve did not bother to really reply but sent Clint a glare. The man raised his hands in defeat letting Steve go back to his inner broodings but he found that he really was not in the mood to watch. Tony was free to befriend whoever he wanted but Steve really, really wanted it to be him. It was not like he was not trying to get the harpy to like him and open up to him but no matter what he did it seemed to have the complete opposite effect. And now seeing Bruce easily touching Tony without the Harpy freezing up bugged him more than it should. Steve should be glad he was getting along with his teammates!

 

...He should have parted ways with Tony back in the forest…no that is wrong because he was actually glad to have Tony here. The harpy needed a place to go and heal up and what better than with a group of warriors and a doctor? It was better for now that Tony stay. It did not matter if Tony liked the rest more than him. Tony deserved so much more than what he got and Steve will make sure he gets a full recovery.

 

* * *

 

It has been three weeks since Tony joined the Avengers and Steve has yet to crack the code to get Tony to talk to him. Tony seemed to get more comfortable with his team but seemed to take it upon himself to do every chore, every task, every order that Steve gave without complaint. It bugged Steve that Tony was acting less like a free person but as a caged and collared service animal. Still, Steve thought it was probably Tony trying to repay Steve for saving him though Steve could openly say he hated it. Hated how cold Tony was, how distant. No matter how hard Steve tried nothing seemed to crack Tony’s walls.

 

“Tony,” Steve called looking for the harpy but could not find him. The team had set up camp in a new area near a lake that was a bit far from any human town. Steve always did a head count and checks on all his teammates whenever they made camp. It was one of his paranoia tics that he had to do to reassure himself that everything was great.

 

“I think I saw him heading towards the lake,” Clint said stepping out of his newly made tent, “think he might be getting water or something.”

 

Steve looked towards the direction of the lake in worry. Tony never liked to stray far from the group. He always seemed to like having the company of one of the Avengers, that was not Steve, by his side. Pushing down the worry, Steve moved towards the lake hoping that Tony was alright.

 

As Steve walked he could tell that the trees were beginning to thin and disperse leading up towards the lake. The trees closest to the lake stood tall and thick from getting plenty of water. Steve peered around the last row of trees to see a vast blue lake that shined against the sun. If Steve was not looking for Tony he would have went back and gotten his sketchbook to draw the scene before him. But Steve went back to the task at hand and began to look for Tony. Steve did not spot him for a while and started to worry that maybe the harpy had gotten lost. A moment later Steve notice something broke the surface of the lake. Steve was in open and utter awe.

 

Tony stood waist deep in the water shirtless. He looked fuller and more healthy than before Steve noted to himself. Tony continued to bathe himself in the clean lake water unaware of being watched. The feathers on his head fluttered and preened as he raked water through them. As he did so he let his head fall back giving Tony’s back a beautiful arc and gave Steve a wonderful view of his soft skin. Tony was breathtaking to see. Steve was just in awe and felt a little happy at seeing Tony’s stubby wings look fuller and begin to what many dubbed refeather themselves. It was a sign that Tony felt safer and more healthy in this environment that Steve had given him. He had helped in making Tony better.

 

Suddenly the moment was gone as his weight shifted and snapped a twig under his foot. It caused Tony to turn sharply in his direction and narrow his golden eyes straight at him. Steve had been spotted and Tony rushed out of the water and tried to get dressed as fast as he could. Steve was in too great of a shock to really react properly and get Tony to stay. It dawned on him that Tony probably thinks he is a big creep who was trying too hard to win his approval. No wonder the harpy did not want to interact with him at all.

 

Steve really did mess up big time.

 

After deliberately avoiding camp for a while to give Tony space, Steve sulked his way towards his tent. He did not want Tony to think Steve was up to no good. All he wanted to do was apologize. It would have been disastrous if Steve had followed Tony into the woods; Steve was not going to mess up more.

 

Steve spotted Bucky in the corner binding the extra cut wood together for later use. His friend looked up at Steve as he approached him. Bucky looked ready to ask a million questions but let Steve do the talking. Steve groaned and slumped down next to Bucky who rolled his eyes at him. Bucky knew he must have messed something up if Steve came to him like this.  

 

“I fucked up Buck,” Steve groaned into his hands.

 

“When do you not?” Bucky chuckled but looked at him curiously, “though what did you do this time?”

 

“I peeped on Tony,” Steve replied and Bucky gave him an angry stare that Steve quickly responded to by saying, “not on purpose! I was looking for him and Clint said he might be near the lake so i went to look and there he was all beautiful and elegant and...he was just...I know I should have said something but I was so entranced that I slipped, broke a twig and watched Tony run away into the forest before I had time to even process anything.”

 

Steve heard Bucky smack his hand on his forehead before looking over to see Bucky’s head leaning into his open palm shaking his head, “you are such a dumbass! You do this to yourself. Go talk to him you big punk!”

“I know but I am scared. I already have been walking on thin ice already,” Steve sighed getting up from his spot next to Bucky. His friend patted him on the leg in encouragement as he went back to tying the logs correctly and securely.

 

“Go talk to him. Nothing good is going to come out of this if you don’t talk. He’s in your tent by the way,” Bucky said pointing towards Steve’s tent without looking away from the current knot he was making. Steve thanked him and began to make his way to his tent.

 

Tony had not been in Steve’s tent since they had bought him his own tent a few days ago. It was set up across the camp from his so he knew Tony would not mistake Steve’s for his own. Maybe Tony wanted to finally talk with him and they could actually become friends! It was unclear to Steve until now why he was so adamant about becoming Tony’s friend but Steve was stubborn and once he made a choice he often did not back down from it.  

 

“Steve,” Bruce came out of his tent looking relieved to see him but Steve could still see the underlying worry in those eyes. Steve stopped in his tracks and turned towards Bruce to ask him to wait a few minutes while he talked to Tony but Bruce stood firm and looked at him with great determination. Still, Tony was waiting and Steve felt like he had left the harpy waiting long enough.  

 

“Hey Bruce,” Steve decided to greet giving him a worried and nervous smile, “can this wait for a bit?”  

 

“I need to talk to you,” Bruce replied and Steve sighed trying to evade the conversation again except Bruce cut him off before he could start by saying, “it’s about Tony.”

 

Steve looked straight into Bruce’s eyes wondering what was wrong. A sickening feeling churned inside him as he waited for Bruce to continue. It was as if time slowed down and the air began to thicken. He really needed Tony to be okay. He was obsessed with the harpy but most of all Tony deserved to have a comfortable time and gain strength to leave and go where he wishes to go.

 

“It’s his wings. Tony is getting better, his body is healing, he’s gaining some fat and much needed muscles but his wings are not healing properly. They look much better than when I first examined them but I noticed that they are infected,” Bruce explained.

 

Steve knitted his eyebrows in concern, “what do you mean? Is there something you can do about it?”

 

“There is but I don’t have the ingredients for the remedy and if he doesn’t get it soon...well we are going to have to cut off his wings,” Bruce replied.

 

The pit in the bottom of his stomach churned more causing Steve to feel nauseous and horrified. He could not let that happen. A harpy losing his wings is one of the worst things that could happen to them. Wings are a part of their identity, who they are and to lose that has a major impact on their well being.

 

“We cannot let that happen Bruce,” Steve growled.

 

“We might not have a choice,” Bruce sighed in response feeling at a loss.

 

“Tell me what you need and I will go get it. I can make it back in time just tell me what you need,” Steve placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders forcing the man to look at him and nod. Bruce went back into his tent to get Steve a list of ingredients.

 

Steve was now alone in with his thoughts. They weighed heavily on him. The idea of having to cut Tony’s wings off horrified and saddened him beyond measure. He never wanted to put Tony through that kind of pain or horror. He did not deserve it. No one did. The harpy has already been through enough. Though Steve will make sure that Tony gets fully recovered, wings intact.

 

Bucky soon came up and began to tease him a bit until Steve turned to look at him. The joke died on Bucky’s lips when he saw Steve’s expression and asked him what was wrong. Steve almost couldn't say it. If he didn’t then maybe Tony was fine and that this was all some big dream but it wasn’t.

 

“Something is wrong with Tony. I need to get him some supplies for Bruce to make him a remedy,” Steve answered, “could you...could you get me my travel bag? It would be easier than me having to you know.”

 

“Yeah I will but you promise to talk to Tony the moment you get back right?” Bucky presses and Steve just gives him a solid nod in reply. Bucky takes it and heads over to Steve’s tent as Bruce comes back out of his.

 

Bruce hands Steve a list and with that Steve turns towards the weapons stash to grab his cloak, sword and trusty shield. He should take as little as possible. So he limited what he took to a small bag that had some snacks and his weapons. He did not need much since he had taken the potion to make him what he is. Steve could go with less sleep and food for a few days before he actually needed either of these things.

 

Bucky came back and handed him his travel bag looking worried and concerned. Steve understood. They all have come to enjoy Tony’s quiet company and liked having him around. They considered the harpy one of their own now and when one of them got sick the rest did everything in their power to get them better. Tony was no different to them now.

 

“I will be back in three days time,” Steve told Bucky as he clipped the shield on his back, “take care of him for me Buck.”

 

“You don’t even have to ask punk,” Bucky punched Steve in the arm, “just...go get what he needs okay. No matter what.”

 

“I know,” Steve answered. He might have to resort to using less than legal ways to obtain some of the ingredients but Steve did not care, he was a master at stealth combat. He could do it in his sleep.

 

Steve set out on foot looking for the nearest stable. He figured there would be one in the town a few miles away. It was easy distance for him so he headed out towards the town. Like he predicted it took him just over an hour to get there. It was smaller than its neighboring towns but he knew they would have a lot of horses to make up for its isolation.

 

He found the stables easy. The only thing standing in his way was a fifteen year old kid which he probably could get past without too much of a fuss. As quietly as he could Steve snuck into the nearest stall from the open door he had come through. He spotted a large black horse with a white streak running down the length of his face. Steve found the horse beautiful and almost felt bad for having to take it.

 

The horse watched him calmly not caring that Steve was in its cell. He quickly reached out and began to pet its head letting the horse get comfortable with him. It was better to have the horse’s favor when trying to steal it away. Luckily for him horses tended to like him.

 

“Hey there,” Steve whispered, “you want to join me on a little adventure?” The horse moved its head towards Steve's abdomen as if answering him with a yes.

 

It was now or never. Steve looked over the stall door to see the stable boy on the other side. He was too far to stop Steve and get in his way of taking the horse. Steve hated having to interact or knock out innocent bystanders like the stable boy.  

 

Moving forward with his plan, Steve sneakily took a blanket off a hook a few feet away, draped it over the horse’s back and opened the stall’s door.

 

“Liberty?” The stable boy called noticing the door open. Steve climbed onto the horse and urged it to move hoping he doesn’t harm the stable boy on his way out. The horse, Liberty, moved forward out of the stall and Steve was on his way throwing back a quick apology to the surprised and dazed stable boy he left behind.

 

Steve was finally on his way to get Tony the medicinal ingredients he needed to save his wings. He hoped he could make it in time.

 

* * *

 

It has been a week. That was how long it took Steve to get all the ingredients and return the horse to the stables. He made sure that the stable boy spotted Liberty trotting up to the open doors of the stable before leaving. He owed it to the horse and the boy to make sure she came back in one piece.

 

Steve rushed back to camp hoping that he made it in time to save Tony's wings. He had not intended to take as long as he did but he encountered some issues on the road that took some time away from him getting back.

 

The campfire shined in the center of the tents and the sounds of his teammates could be heard from where he stood. As he climbed over the small walking crack they have made between his tent and Thor’s. Steve spotted all the members of his team sitting there talking while enjoying a cup of what was probably cheap beer. The only person missing was Tony and Steve feared the worst.

 

“Steve!” Bruce shot up from his seat looking excited and relieved to see him, “just in time, do you have the ingredients?”

 

“Yeah, uh, yes, yes I do,” Steve answered clumsily took off his bag that he had been carrying that held all the list of items Steve had needed to collect.

 

Bruce just smiled softly at him and patted him on the shoulder in thanks before moving towards his tent to start on the remedy. Steve felt relief flood him when he knew that Tony's wings were no longer in danger. Still, Steve looked at the group but could not spot the feathered head of the harpy anywhere. Maybe he was tired and in his tent.

 

Steve began to move towards Tony's tent when a hand stopped him. Steve turned to see Bucky looking at him with a concerned look on his face. “If you are looking for Tony he is in your tent.”

 

“What why?” Steve was shocked by Bucky’s words. Why would Tony be in Steve’s tent and not his own? Steve turned to look at his tent thinking about Tony sitting on his custom made mat.

 

“We tried everything but Tony was adamant about staying in the tent. He refused to eat until I threatened to tell you that and how upset you would be if he didn't eat,” Bucky answered crossing his arms over his chest as he too looked at Steve's tent.

 

“What the hell Buck? Why did you threaten him with me! You know how hard I'm trying to get him to like me!” Steve growled looking at his friend as anger boiled deep inside him. He did not appreciate being used as a threatening tool against the harpy. Steve would never hurt any of his teammates or traveling companions deliberately.

 

“I tried _everything,_ ” Bucky defended putting his hands up as Steve took a swift step forward, “he would not touch a crumb until I said it would make you unhappy. I tried to even get him to leave the tent and join our group hangouts but still he did not budge. I'm sorry Stevie but Tony gave me no other option.”

 

“Fuck me,” Steve rubbed his hands over his face. The anger faded and in its place was sadness and frustration. Just when he thought he had a chance to fix things with Tony. He did not expect to come back to this but then again Tony has been doing everything differently. It was just shocking that Tony was refusing to leave his tent since Steve left. He hoped it wasn't Tony feeling self-conscious about the lake incident. He just realized that he never really got the chance to apologize to Tony for that. Steve had left without speaking a word to Tony having been so worried about Tony's wings. He had decided that Tony would wait but he should have at least apologized.

 

“Go talk to him please,” Bucky pointed at Steve’s tent and Steve knew he had to but he didn't know what to say because he was an idiot who just constantly messed up with Tony.

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve walked towards his tent. His heart picked up speed as he got closer. It was unlike him to be this nervous but he has been having a hard time befriending Tony already and the harpy seemed keen on disliking him. With as much courage as he could muster, Steve walked into the tent.

 

“Ton-” Steve was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his. He began to kiss back at first before pulling away reluctantly. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony's wrist and slowly pulled back to look into Tony's eyes. The harpy looked confused at being denied and Steve half-wanted to just give back in and go back to kissing. Instead he guided Tony to sit on his mattress so he could recollect his thoughts.

 

Tony scooted up to Steve the moment Steve freed him from his grasp. Steve couldn't think with Tony trying to proposition him. And it was then that the reality crashed on top of Steve. It was hard not to see it now that he saw it. Tony was...Tony thought Steve was his _master_. He thought Steve wanted to have sex with him. All this time Tony has been treating him like his master. No wonder Tony had been distant with him but why did he treat his teammates like his equ-

 

“Tony!” Steve spoke up suddenly sounding a bit mad and harsh making the harpy jump in surprise, “I'm so sorry! I'm not mad at you. I thought you knew but I guess I should have said this before. You are a free person Tony. I bought your freedom not to cage you back up. I'm not your master. You deserve to be free. I brought you back to my team so you could have a place to recuperate and get back your strength. Not...I would…”

 

He drifted off looking at Tony’s face. The harpy just sat where he was pressed up against Steve blinking at him dumbly. It seemed to take awhile for his words to hit because a moment later Tony’s face turned beat red and he quickly bolted out the tent. Steve just sat there not knowing how to feel or what to do. This whole time Tony thought of him as his master. That Steve was just another one of those human men who would abuse him. He felt the anger and frustration at those who bought him and hurt him come boiling back. But he was also angry at himself for not seeing it sooner. That Tony had spent weeks silently doing what he was told, staying with him and the team, stubbornly staying in Steve’s tent thinking he had to because somehow Steve peeping in on him meant he wanted to force him to have sex with him.

 

Steve was so angry that he just left his tent and the camp so quickly that he did not give anyone the time to stop him. He just went to a secluded area and found the largest tree and began to endlessly punched the trunk as hard as he could. There was silence around him. He can only hear the sounds of his fists bouncing against the tree trunk for minutes until he felt the base snap under his hundredth hit and the tree timbered down away from him. He just stood there clenched fists and harsh breaths staring at what used to be the tree he was beating.

 

He let the anger simmer for only a moment longer. Steve could stew in his feelings for a long time but he knew he needed to get back to camp and make sure Tony was okay. The poor harpy was probably confused and embarrassed at not only having made an unwanted move towards Steve but being told that he was a free man not bound to Steve in any way. He took a deep breath and made his way back to camp.

 

The team, except Bruce who was still making the remedy, were standing around Tony’s tent in confusion. No one was talking or making a move they just stood there in silent support. Sam was the first to spot him and raised his eyebrow in question. Steve just shook his head as he pushed his way to the front of Tony’s tent. He shooed the rest away before turning his attention back on Tony who was behind the tent flap.

 

“Hey Tony,” Steve started off softly trying to sound calm and reassuring, “I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to scare you or embarrass you. I want you to know that the team have come to care about you after these last few weeks and they are all worried about you. If you would please come out and sit with us around the campfire as Clint tells us one of his awful stories or when Bruce is ready to let him in so you can get your wings checked. No pressure at all though. Just tap on something to let me know you are alright.”

 

It took a few seconds but Steve heard a soft tapping against metal inside the tent and Steve knew it was Tony responding to Steve. It made him happy to hear the harpy actually giving Steve a more positive response. He turned and sat with the rest of the team who sat around the fire a few feet away humming old tunes that they used to sing in the village where they grew up.

 

“He will come around eventually,” Sam smiled encouragingly as he sat to Steve’s left. Steve smiled at his good friend trying hard to resist the urge to stare at Tony’s tent. He meant what he had said about not pressuring Tony to join them. Though he really hoped Tony would take Steve on that offer.

 

Bruce climbed out of his tent and went straight for Tony’s without giving anyone else any face. That was fine with Steve as long as Bruce gave Tony the medicinal help he needed to save his wings. He watched as Bruce stood there whispering softly to Tony before climbing into the tent. A part of him was still jealous of Bruce’s ability to get along so well with Tony but Steve knew that he could still had a chance once he proved to Tony wholly that he is free to do what he wants. Steve just hoped Tony decided to stay even if there was a slim to no chance that was happening.

 

Steve turned back to the fire watching it dance around. He tried hard to concentrate on anything else but he really just wanted to know how Tony was doing and if he could fully recover. It would be a wonderful sight to see Tony’s full wings even if he never got to see them.

 

As if taking pity on him, Sam nudged his shoulder and asked him questions about his week long quest for ingredients to see if he had any fun tales to tell. The Avengers often switched stories when they went on solo missions so that they were all in the loop with everyone’s actions and experience no matter how small. Steve was glad for the slight distraction as he began to tell them how he stole the horse and fought off a few bandits who tried to rob him without knowing who he was.

 

When the fire began to dim and new wood had just been added, Steve felt a small press against his shoulder as someone came to sit down to his right. Steve turned expecting to see Bucky but instead there sat Tony with his wings wrapped in bandages that held the medicinal remedy to Tony’s infected wings. Steve just gaped for a minute and Tony began to fidget a bit. It wasn’t until Sam nudged him again that Steve smiled largely at Tony and welcoming him to the team circle.

 

Tony gave him a small smile in return and Steve felt his whole world focus shift in that moment. He stared happily at Tony who looked away towards the fire in an attempt to hide his blush. Steve had never been more happier than in that moment.

 

It was the first time Steve ever felt a true glimmer of hope of a friendship with Tony. He hoped he did not screw it up again.

 

* * *

 

Steve made it his business to talk to Tony for at least an hour a day no matter what. He would try for longer sometimes but since Steve’s return to navigate and it was hard to hold a conversation for a while trying to focus on the road as well. Still, Steve managed an hour a day telling Tony anything and everything he could think about. There was so much he could tell Tony and the harpy just avidly listened to it all soaking in Steve’s words. It was wonderful. Really. Even if he felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

 

Tony was still apprehensive and quite shy and although he had been given the option to leave and travel on his own, he stayed. Though Clint always jokes that it’s because Tony spots Steve’s sad puppy eyes and is feels too guilty to leave Steve behind but Steve thinks otherwise. Tony seemed to not fully be comfortable or relaxed around the team but he looks less calculating and scared. It was a good step towards getting Tony to feel like he was a part of the team. Steve just felt himself preening everytime Tony turned to him or walked up to him or came near him. He was so happy.

 

They have been traveling a bit the last week getting simple odd jobs to get some coin before they get to the next city. The jobs they did ranged from tracking down lost items to getting evidence on a crooked official. It was what they were famous for other than chasing down Hydra fractions and tearing them down from the inside out.

 

Steve had been collecting some coin on the side doing some extra work as the rest of the team called it quits after finishing their daily missions. Steve was saving up money to buy Tony a present. He had seen the harpy fidget and play with items he could get his hands on but it was not until he spotted Tony secretly fixing Sam’s poor redwing gadget that he knew. The light that shone in Tony’s eyes as he picked up redwing carefully from its spot in the makeshift supply tent spoke volumes. The way he studied it and tinkered at it careful not to ruin Sam’s initial design.

 

Tony loved to build and if Steve could get enough money by the time they hit the city he could get Tony his own set of tools and material for him to make his own gadgets and trinkets. If making things eased Tony’s mind and helped him than Steve will get him whatever he needed. Working odd side jobs allowed him time to himself and to meet other people outside his friends. Steve always loved working solo after long group hauls and missions just to get away from the constant familiarity of those next to and around him.

 

Steve came back from his last missions dog tired but he didn't mind it. He will get a good bath in the small river running next to their camp later. Bucky immediately handed him a plate of food that they had made for dinner. His best friend raised an eyebrow at Steve but the blond didn't answer him. The only way to keep a secret surprise in this team was to keep it to himself. They all somehow found a way to ruin them without much effort.

 

“So how was it?” Sam asked smiled with a knowing smile on his lips.

 

“Tiring,” Steve shrugged still not giving anything away. Tony just quietly sat next to him holding a cup of what Steve figured was Clint's disgusting drink he tries to pass as coffee.

 

“Did you get some rest today Tony?” Steve asked studying the harpy for any signs of discomfort. The harpy just nodded but gave Steve a small smile which made his insides melt just a little more. It always made him happy to see Tony smiling at him so openly.

 

After a while of sitting around the fire, Steve felt a soft press against his side and he looked down to see Tony’s head resting against his shoulder as he fell asleep by the campfire. Steve was tempted to comb his fingers through Tony’s feathers. He looked up instead and spotted both Sam and Bucky sitting across from him with knowing smirks on their faces. The fuckers. Steve wanted to wipe their looks off their faces. Instead he just felt his face heating up. Damn his pale complection.

 

Steve just carried Tony back to his tent but when the harpy refused to let go Steve found himself climbing onto Tony’s small mattress and pulling the other closer to him. This is probably a bad idea but he was not willing to risk using strength and waking Tony up. He knew how hard it was for Tony to fall asleep. Tony had been spotted by many of the members sitting on rocks or tree stumps at night and often would pretend he gotten more sleep than he had.

 

The next morning came and Tony was still snuggled up to Steve but when Steve looked down he saw the harpy looking up at him curiously. His eyes were beautiful and even more so up close where you could see the detail of small different colors dot over the brown.

 

“Sorry about this,” Steve started wrapping his arms around Tony carefully so he can push them both into sitting position, “I tried leaving but you latched on and I know how hard it is for you to sleep so I didn't want to risk it.”

 

Tony pulled back from Steve's embrace and he already missed the heat of Tony's body against his. Still Steve stealer himself and looked into Tony's eyes. The harpy had a large blush on his face but he looked more embarrassed than mad and Steve felt relief flood his system.

 

“We got a long day ahead of us for travel. The city of Brook will be in our sights by sunset,” Steve informed Tony as he forced himself to get out of the comfortable spot he was in. He could still feel the warmth of Tony against his side and it was a wonderful feeling.

 

Steve stepped out of the tent but before he let go of the flap he gave Tony one last reassuring smile. He knew Tony still felt like at any moment Steve would change his mind and Tony would be forced to go back to slavery but Steve would never let that happen. He shook his head and chased those thoughts away. They were on the move again and Steve needed to help get the camp packed for their journey. Maybe the next investment should be a carriage horse instead of forcing him and Thor to pull the supply cart around.

 

“You look a little too happy this morning,” Nat snuck up next to him almost making him jump.

 

“It's not like that,” Steve felt his face heat up and he knew Nat could see his blush, “I, he, fuck this, I don't have to explain anything to you Natasha.”

 

“Hey calm down. I was not try-” “yeah well stop trying,” Steve cut Natasha off and stormed away. He hated how most his friends could be and he really did not want or need their teasing antics towards him about Tony. It might cause another big misunderstanding that he really did not want. Better to cut their teasing short now than to let it continue.

 

Steve made it to the supply tent where Clint and Sam were putting the supplies away and on the cart. Clint smiled at Steve but dropped it when he saw the large scowl on his face. “Who spat in his coffee?” Clint whispered which Sam shrugged in return. Steve always loved how his teammates often forgot how sensitive his hearing was.

 

“Just...I need you guys to just not,” Steve sighed before continuing, “Tony is going to misunderstand and he is already beginning to trust us so can you lot stray away from the teasing. I like Tony, yes, but you have to lay off.”

 

“Alright man,” Sam smiled and winked at him making Steve groan. This was not going to be easy. Still neither of them brought up the subject after and for that Steve was grateful.  

 

* * *

 

They made it to the outskirts of Brook by nightfall. The city had grown since the last time the Avengers have been back. They often dreaded heading into town the direct route for the flocks of people who come out to great them but it was not always avoidable. This time was no different as people were lining up around them with large smiles on their faces greeting them back home. Steve had grown up in Brook and has tried his hardest to help the people of this city the best he could. It was how he was able to get to where he was due to his friends who are now his teammates and the people of this city who always helped each other. Each of his teammates were his family and deserved to be treated like heroes even if Steve felt he was a little unworthy. He had failed at protecting Peggy and that still hurt him to think about her.

 

Steve felt a body press up against him and he froze. Slowly, Steve looked down dreading to find another woman latching onto his arm but instead he found Tony there holding onto Steve as tightly as he could. The harpy did not look pleased at being trapped and surrounded by all these people and looked ready to attack anyone that came close to touching him. So Steve quickly maneuvered them away from the crowd apologizing and thanking anyone that caught him as he moved away. Steve held onto Tony as he took a sharp turn into an alleyway that was not only deserted but also one of the few ways Steve used to get home. _Home._ It has been long since he has been there. He didn’t always feel like it was home and a part of him missed it but he loved the nomadic life he had so the ache was not too bad.

 

“We will hide out in my place,” Steve whispered to Tony once they were free of the distracted crowd, “we all live in the same apartment complex. For tonight you can sleep on my bed and I will take the sofa and tomorrow we will find you a more comfortable arrangement. Sound good?”

 

Tony just nodded quickly keeping his eyes locked on the crowd behind them. Steve took one last look as well to make sure they were not spotted before darting off into the night towards his apartment complex. The streets were mostly empty since most are either in pubs drinking themselves silly, already passed out drunk on the streets or at home if they were not already a part of the greeting crowd. Tony stayed close behind trying his hardest to keep up with Steve’s speed. Steve had to pace himself to make sure not to go too fast but sometimes he forgets that he is not alone. Still, Steve hears the little tired grunts Tony makes and he knows he is going too fast so he slows down once again.  

 

After a tiring trip through the city they made it to a small apartment complex that looked old but sturdy. It had not changed much since Steve had last seen it which was not surprising in the least. Tony stepped up next to him looking at the building too with wide curious eyes. “This is where I call home when I am back in Brook,” Steve spoke up pulling Tony’s attention away from the building and to him, “I live on the fourth floor towards the opposite street. It’s not the biggest or most grand but it is does its job.”  

 

Steve took Tony to his apartment and the harpy looked around the small space picking up and poking some objects before finding the small bed at the other side of the room. Steve just watched in amusement as Tony jumped on the bed and made a little happy noise as he got comfortable. Ever since they had become superheroes to this city the people of Brook had been donating a lot of items to them and one of them had been a new bed for Steve. The old one was too small and frail and often creaked and groaned if you moved even an inch. This one was big and fluffy which seemed to please Tony who was now rolling on top of the covers.

 

“You sleep there for the night,” Steve spoke though he was pretty sure Tony had made up his mind that he was, in fact, sleeping there whether Steve had an objection to it or not. He chuckled softly as Tony climbed under the covers enthusiastically with a small screech of happiness. Steve lay on the couch and soon fell asleep as well to the small sounds of Tony’s breathing.

 

Steve had gotten up with the sun like he always did. He groaned a bit as the sunlight shone into the room forgetting to shut his sun-blocking curtains the night before. Though he did not mind all that much really since it gave him the time to get up to go on his daily run and head to the market to look for the perfect tools for Tony to use on the go.

 

Once Steve talked himself into getting up he looked over to find Tony still fast asleep on his bed. He was glad that the harpy had not woken up so soon since Tony rarely got enough sleep as it was. Steve quietly climbed off the couch and got dressed in a new set of commoner clothes since he probably did not need his armor to walk around Brook. The armor was heavy and often put people on edge but he did come back to grab his cloak though just to ward off the chilly morning air.

 

Steve stepped outside feeling the soft bite of cold air brush up against his cheeks as he quickly wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. He was glad to have brought it with him because it was thick enough to ward the cold away but thin enough not to make him get too hot. Once the cloak was on securely and he checked for everything Steve began his daily run.

 

He had circled the neighborhood three times before Sam showed up to his right. Sam had no way of keeping up but he always loved to try even though he failed every time. Steve did not slow down at his friends arrival but always called “on your left!” with a large smile on his face as he passed him. Sam would always glare at him as he did but Steve always found his friend’s reaction to be quite funny.  

 

Steve enjoyed the rest of his run with Sam until the sun moved higher in the sky and the market has opened for business. He bid Sam a quick goodbye before heading towards the market plaza to get Tony’s gift. As he approached the already growing crowd of the marketplace, Steve lifted up the hoodie of his cloak to stay hidden from the rest of the townsfolk. He did not like sneaking around his hometown but he did not want to be sidetracked by all the people wanting to talk to him.

 

The mechanic booths were located towards the left center of the market plaza where a lot of the heavy-duty forges had been built. Steve remembered his Pa took him here when he broke something that needed repairing. Most of the smithies and mechanics were kind and fixed things for much less than they should charge because most people could not afford it anywhere else. He hoped the same men were still there and were willing to help Steve buy a good toolset for a traveling mechanic for a fair price.

 

Steve was starting to feel the heat of the forges against his skin indicating he was really close to the mechanic booths. They were also one of the busiest areas in town since many travelers and townsfolk came to get something fixed or made. He spotted large men wearing protective leather and simple clothing working hard and talking to customers at the same time. These men were the mechanics and smithies of Brook.  They were just as busy as Steve remembered them to be. It was nice to see that some things never changed.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” a loud familiar voice boomed from the dark depths of the mechanics’ tent. Steve jumped a bit but smiled wide as Dum Dum Dugan stepped out into the fresh air with arms wide open demanding a hug. Steve could not deny the man anything since he did save his life many years back when they had teamed together before Dum Dum decided to retire. The hug was long and strong and Steve loved the contact. He missed the full body hugs Dum Dum gave.

 

But  he was not here to reminisce sadly, “hey Dum Dum, are you free to help an old friend out?”

 

“For you Steve, anything,” Dum Dum replied waving at Steve to follow him into the tent. Steve happily did and was lead to a small work table filled with papers and designs. This was their design hub which Steve remembered that Dum Dum had always wanted to work at. It was great to see that his friend was following his dreams.

 

“I am trying to buy a gift for a friend who loves to build and fix things,” Steve started as they sat down on small stools, “I was thinking a traveling toolset he could use whenever he wants and a small materials bag that I see some of ya carrying around?”

 

“Hmm, a tool set ya say?” Dum Dum thought for a moment before smiling widely, “Give me eight hours and I will get ya a new set of travel friendly tools and materials. I will give ya a good price for em too but first let me collect the items before setting a price on ‘em.”

 

“Sounds great Dum Dum,” Steve smiled elatedly. He was excited to see what Dum Dum would get him, this was quite important to Steve. This was the first real thoughtful gift Steve was going to get Tony and it would mean a lot if it was good quality items.

 

After that Steve spent a few minutes catching up with Dum Dum before leaving with a promise of returning in eight hours. Now Steve was alone and had time to find his favorite tavern to order some grub. He missed eating food he did not have to catch or preserved. Steve was going to ask Tony to come along since to get to the tavern from the market he had to pass his apartment complex.

 

Steve walked into his apartment to find Tony wrapping his wings in bandages covered in the medicine that Bruce had made him. Bruce had told Steve, and Tony, that Tony’s wings only needed about a week more of wrapping for them to be safe and healed from the infection. It was good that Steve was able to get all the ingredients Bruce needed to save Tony’s wings. It would have been devastating to have to somehow convince Tony that his wings had to go.

 

Steve looked back up to Tony’s eyes to find the harpy already staring at him as he finished the final wrap of the medicine. Steve smiled at Tony feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught staring. Tony was beautiful and sometimes he could not help but stare even if he knows he should not. “Sorry,” Steve apologized as he came to sit next to the harpy. Tony just tapped his shoulder a few times in response. Steve learned to read Tony’s touches and body language. This was meant to be a reassuring tap.

 

“I was thinking about grabbing some food,” Steve turned to look at Tony, “would you like to come with me?”

 

Tony looked at him with worried eyes before pointing to his legs. Ah, people would know he was a harpy and often times harpies are treated worse than pets in human establishments. This sucked and it really should not be the case. People need to learn to treat other creatures with respect that they deserve. Humans are ugly creatures.

 

“I will go get some food to go,” Steve decided, “give me half an hour and I will bring you the best food in town! I swear you will love it!”

 

Tony just nodded with an encouraging smile on his face. Steve really wanted to keep that smile on Tony’s face. It was rare and even more so to have it directed at him. He really was a lost cause.

 

* * *

 

The sun had long set when Steve went back to Dum Dum’s work table. He was nervous since it was Steve’s first real gift to Tony that did not include essential living supplies. Dum Dum was sitting on his stool studying something through a small hand held telescope. It was a funny to see a large man holding something as delicate and small as a small metal piece through a small telescope. Steve could not help a small chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“Ya laughing at me?” Dum Dum pretended to sound offended but quickly put what he was working on down and paid his full attention to Steve.

 

“On the contrary, I think I am laughing with you,” Steve replied sitting across from Dum Dum. The other man smiled before slamming a leatherbound toolkit on the table between them. Steve pulled the leather kit towards him, unbound the small straps keeping it closed, unfolded the kit and saw a long line of small set tools in a row. Steve had no idea what any of them were really but they looked new and pretty.

 

“They are miniaturized magic tools,” Dum Dum clarified picking up one of the tools that looked like a screwdriver with a pointy end though Steve highly doubted it was, “like this is a magic blow torch. The flame is not as strong as a normal manual one but it does a pretty bang up job if ya know how to use it right and I am assumin’ that yer pal does. They’re all marked in the pouch and just incase for some odd reason yer friend don’t know the tool symbols I slipped in a short guide in the material bag I will show ya next.”

 

Steve listened to Dum Dum as he brought out the rest of the items he had requested and explained how they work, what they were and what they were needed for. By the end of it, Dum Dum assured Steve that this was all that a traveling mechanic would ever need on the go. This was exciting and Steve hurried to put all the items Dum Dum got him carefully into the travel bag. After making sure the bag was not going to be too heavy for Tony to carry around, Steve asked Dum Dum the price of all this was.

 

“40 dolls would be good,” Dum Dum opened his palm waiting to be paid. Steve was about to argue that he knew that this was all worth a lot more than that but Dum Dum wound not have it. In the end, Steve was forced to reluctantly underpay his friend for the toolset.

 

“Take care of yourself Dum Dum,” Steve said shaking his friend’s hand.

 

“I am good and safe in the city. It is you who need to stay safe Nomad,” Dum Dum replied forcing Steve into another hug. Steve just hugged his old friend one last time before heading back to his apartment.

 

He finally made it back to find his apartment full of people and he shooed them all away leaving only him and Tony. The harpy looked confused and flustered but relaxed the moment they were gone. He hoped that his teammates didn't let weird people who could harm Tony into the apartment.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked and Tony looked at him with a  small smile on his face, “I got you something, or well, some things.”

 

Tony tilted his head as Steve slipped the bag off his shoulder and handed it to Tony. They stood there for a bit with Tony staring at the bag before looking quickly at Steve. “It's uh, a mechanic travel bag with a travel kit inside and starter material for you to use.”

 

Just when Steve began to doubt himself and felt that he may have overstepped, Tony wrapped his fingers around the bag strap. Steve watched silently as Tony took the bag, rushed to his bed and began to instantly dig through it happily. It was a wonderful site to see Tony light up at each tool and beam happily at him. Though he slowly realized that he was rudely staring at the harpy as he enjoyed his gift. Steve scrambled and sat down looking away from Tony, face heating up and embarrassment set in.

 

“Thank you,” a voice croaked at him and although it was harsh from disuse Steve found it soft and gentle. He turned around so quickly to stare at Tony who looked at him ready to cry, “Thank you. You...this means a lot.”

 

Steve just gaped flabbergasted at watching Tony speak to him for the first time. He didn't really know what to do or say so he just sat there looking like a drowning fish opening and closing his mouth. Still, even in his shock, Steve could feel the elation build up and soon a wide smile crossed his face instead.

 

“Tony,” Steve almost shouted, “Tony! You! You are so very welcome!”

 

Tony just blinked shocked and Steve just watched Tony's face turn beet red. It felt so good to see Tony smiling and studying all his tools and that he had been the one to bring that smile to Tony's face.

 

“I have no idea if I got the tools you want or need but I have I have a mechanic friend in the city and thought I could ask them,” Steve spoke up coming to sit next to Tony. This was the first time Steve really instigated contact with the harpy. Tony turned slightly towards him with a serious look on his face.

 

“This is the first time someone has given me something for me,” Tony spoke softly, “always given things so that other people could get what they wanted. It’s...it’s...this is amazing.”

 

Steve just gave Tony one last smile before leaving the harpy to play with his new toys. He exited the apartment and headed to get them food. Things were starting to fall into place and Tony was finally opening up to him.

 

* * *

 

Tony was a talker. Steve listened intently as the harpy spoke almost a mile a minute about any and all subjects that interested him. It seemed like the moment he realized it was more than okay for him to talk he did not stop. Though Steve did not mind listening to everything Tony had to say.

 

As they began to travel once more, the team seemed to mend together finding a place for Tony to fit easily into the fold. They each had their own way of interacting with the harpy and Tony seemed to enjoy the different dynamics and teases. Overall, they worked even with a few hiccups along the way. They all got used to having Tony around now.

 

“I made something,” Tony came into Steve's tent without an invitation and if it were anyone else Steve would have kicked them out instantly. Instead, he shifted around to give Tony some space to sit next to him. Tony brought his mechanic bag with him so Steve figured it was something Tony had finished building. It was quite exciting to see what a brilliant mind like Tony's would make.

 

Tony opened the bag and pulled out metal armor gloves. These looked a bit different than the ones Steve has come across. They looked more like they were made for offensive than defense which was not what most armor gloves were made for. Tony slipped them onto his hands and they fit him perfectly, even painted red and gold like his feathers that were slowly growing back. Steve gasped a bit when Tony revealed the palms to show glowing centers on each glove with magic specific ruins that Steve recognized as the blasting kind.

 

“Yeah I figured you would recognize them,” Tony said placing his open palm hands on Steve's folded thighs, “the gloves help me control the blasts and manage them the way I want. They concentrate the blasts to where I want them to go.”

 

Steve studied them carefully handling the gloves that's t Tony was still wearing. They were dangerous but beautiful and Steve figured it was perfect for Tony. They have been struggling with figuring out a good weapon for Tony to use while they went on more dangerous missions that required combat. Though they more likely than not left Tony with Bruce to watch over the camp much to Tony's displeasure. Steve did not like the idea of Tony getting hurt or having no weapon to defend himself. It was not fun to watch Tony and his enemies at the same time.

 

“They are beautiful,” Steve spoke, “really Tony, they are.”

 

Tony blushed a bit pulling his gloves off as he thanked Steve. They stayed sitting there and Steve could feel the small twitches of Tony's growing wings brush up against his back. Steve loved these small moments of having Tony to himself. Of having Tony come to him to share his new works and inventions. Tony was a beauty and it amazed Steve that he gets to witness it one piece at a time.

 

Bucky came into the tent and told Steve that Sam found them another job. Tony placed his gloves in the bag and followed Steve out of the tent saying, “geez can't two men get some alone time in a tent?” Steve and the rest found themselves chuckling and for a moment Steve felt Tony's hand brush up against his.

 

“Ha, man no one gets any sense of privacy with those two nosey assholes,” Sam pointed at Bucky and Clint and Steve wholeheartedly agreed.

 

“All you got to do is ask sugar,” Tony winked at Bucky and Clint who chuckled in response. Steve watched Tony throw a few more comments and his teammates’ easy response.

 

It was fun all around until Sam brought them all back to the topic at hand, “first things first, we are doing a lot better than what we thought we would be doing since Tony started helping. Man you are are a miracle worker. Anyway, that aside, the next mission is kind of dangerous because we got to go into the forest near the Sabers are located. Those vicious cats are a killer to face. Steve, Thor and maybe Bucky could go ahead and check out the safety of the mission while Tony, Bruce and I can go into town to get a few more coin and supplies. You willing to put those hands to work Tony?”

 

“Yeah, yeah for sure,” Tony shrugged pulling his tool bag closer to his person. The harpy didn’t look particularly happy at being left behind but he seemed okay with the alternative. Steve locked eyes with Tony and smiled reassuringly.

 

“Next time once you demonstrate how those gloves work you can come along,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony just nodded without turning to him but Steve could see the little smirk playing on his face.

 

“Well these babies will rock your world Cap,” Tony whispered back before Steve left his space and headed towards his awaiting commands. Thor patted him on the shoulder with a large smile on his face while Bucky gave Steve a playful look.

 

They took an hour to get fully ready to head out. They bid Tony, Sam and Bruce goodbye as they left towards the small town and then bid Nat and Clint who were manning the camp while the rest went about their missions. Steve lead the rest of them towards the more dangerous mission into the forest of Sabers. He both loved and dreaded going into such dark and daring places. They gave him a chance to let out some steam without holding back but if he got injured he would never hear the end of it. No one ever trusted that Steve had a plan two steps ahead of what he was doing. It was quite annoying but Steve learned to just ignore the worries of his teammates. He was going to take the leap if he wanted to or not. Steve did not care if he drove his friends crazy.

 

The forest was dark and unwelcoming. Steve could feel eyes on him as he took his first step into the forest. He knew they were bound for a fight so he took out his shield and waved at Bucky and Thor to take out their weapons. Thor carried around a hammer that let out strong electrical charges through magic ruins getting activated when it gathers enough energy from being thrown around, while Bucky depended on a crossbow that was self-loading. The crossbow was an old design by Dum Dum but Steve was sure Tony would have some form of improvements to the crossbow to make it more efficient once he got his hands on it of course.

 

Steve did not wait for his comrades to pull out their weapons as he charged into the forest heading straight for the first saber that came at them. Sabers were the largest wild cats that could match Steve in height if they stood on their hind legs and had long saber teeth that could tear the strongest of creatures in half. Still, they did not scare Steve as he collided with the saber head-on with his shield. The saber howled in pain signaling the rest to come to its aid. Steve did not care he attacked with a swift punch in the face knocking the saber out. Still, the victory was short-lived when another body came crashing into him a moment later when others sabers had crowded around them and began their assault.

 

The fight seemed like it would go on forever but soon enough the sabers retreated after they took down thirteen of their kind. Steve was breathing hard standing in place still feeling the rush to fight but the fight was over, for now.

 

After sending redwing to get Clint as the backup, Steve ventured deeper into the forest to get a better idea of what was ahead of them. Steve was glad he had not brought Tony along since harpies and sabers were natural enemies and to see Tony getting attacked with such viciousness would not bode well for Steve’s mental health. But Tony was not here, Steve reminded himself, he was at the small town a few miles away. Safe. There was no reason to worry about it.

 

“You got that I-am-worried look on your face,” Bucky spoke up once Steve made it back to them. Steve looked at Bucky and felt himself blushing at being caught.

 

“Friend Steve,” Thor smiled stepping up into Steve’s space and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, “worry not we shall make sure you come out of this unharmed.”

 

Steve shook his head at them and just sat next to Bucky on the large stone pulling comfort from the familiar heat next to him. It made him feel like everything was going to be alright.

 

He hoped it would.

 

* * *

 

Steve stared at the artifact in his hands. It was mesmerizing in its beauty and he almost wanted to keep it to himself but he knew it was not really him talking. The artifact was cursed to lure in those weak of heart and poison them with endless vanity and greed. He sealed himself thinking of all the things he already had. His team, his family, and Tony who was the newest member of said family. It was hard to ignore the pull but he just wrapped the artifact in a thick cloth and suddenly Steve was freed from the effects of the curse. As if a heavy shadow lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe easily.

 

“Is everything alright shield brother?” Thor asked and Steve knew he had taken too long to put the artifact away.

 

“Sorry,” Steve apologized sheepishly, “it was harder than I thought it would be to not give into the curse.”

 

“Ah, that is quite a hardship! I have faced many a challenge with such curses,” Thor said placing his arm over Steve’s shoulders in an act of intimacy.

 

“Yeah it’s quite the looker,” Clint rolled his eyes snatching the satchel with the artifact inside it. A soft gasp escaped him and Steve knew that it was the artifact. Clint had always been sensitive to curses and magic of the mind ever since Loki attacked them a few years back. It was not pretty to watch and Steve did not want Clint to face any more heartache from such magic.

 

“Give me the satchel,” Steve asked stepping into Clint’s space. The archer looked like he was going to fight Steve but reluctantly gives over the satchel back to Steve.

 

“I hate this,” Clint grumbles as he walks away angrily. Bucky followed after him leaving Steve and Thor behind to get the artifact out of the forest and back to the client. Steve looked towards Thor who looked like he wanted to follow where Clint disappeared towards but stayed put. It was not good to separate but Clint sometimes does things without thinking things through. It was alright though because Bucky had gone after him so he wasn't really alone.

 

“It angers me that Loki has done such a heinous act against a person I consider my shield-brother,” Thor spoke with a deep sadness in his tone, “I expected more of my brother and I wish things could have been different. He would have been a good addition to our team and Barton would not be suffering such effects still.”

 

It was Steve's turn to clamp Thor's shoulder in support. He gave the other man a small smile who returned it. They didn't speak again as they faced the creatures of the forest except to speak jabs and teases about the enemies they faced. Steve always had the easiest time with the Asgardian and they worked quite well together on the field.

 

The path back to town was a lot smoother. It seemed like the creatures and beasts learned their lesson from facing them the first time. Though some of them did find the guts to attack them but they took care of them easy enough.

 

After a long track back they made it to the town. It was small and busy bustling with life. It was like most towns they passed in Nework, people moving around trying to get by and makes ends meet every day. If Steve were any other man, this would probably have been his life. But he had been given a chance to help make a difference instead. Even if a part of him wished he could live a simple life he never regretted his decision in his life.

 

“Steve!” Tony shouted from across the city center where the merchants and mechanics were set up. Tony was waving like mad calling attention to Thor and Steve. He felt his cheeks redden at being made the center of attention but Thor seemed to bathe in their looks so he let the other blond man take all their attention for himself. Instead, Steve made his way towards Tony who was poked by Sam to get back to work. It was good to see Tony busy at work fixing tools and machines that locals brought to the city center in hopes of getting it fixed.

 

“You found yourself a good pet,” a man came up to him after Tony’s outburst. Steve and Thor stopped in their tracks and both stared openly at the man who did not know why either of the two looked so outrageously insulted.

 

“You dare-” “what did you just say fucker?” “insult our teammate and companion!” Both Steve and Thor roared at the same time making the man shrink back in fear. They both were ready to throw down as Steve grabbed the man’s shirt and Thor raised his hammer but was stopped when a small familiar hand wrapped around Steve’s wrist. Steve turned to see Tony standing there with a solemn look on his face and Steve knew that the harpy did not want them to result in violence.

 

Steve reluctantly let the man go and watched him run away as fast as he could. If it were not for Tony, Steve would have given the man a good piece of his mind or well fist. Instead, he focused back on Tony who looked relieved. Tony should not have to hear such blasphemous words coming out of anyone’s mouth. He should stand up for himself! He is an amazing person that Steve is so glad he got to know and helped save him from the assholes who locked him in a cage and plucked out his wings.

 

“Steve,” Tony said his name with such softness that he almost missed it. He had not realized how tense he has gotten while his thoughts ran wild through his mind. Instead, he shook his head letting the emotions wash through him. If it were up to him he would have gone toe to toe with the villager no matter how much of a scene it would create but the man had already run and Tony seemed like he really did not want that.

 

“Don’t...don’t listen to them, Tony,” Steve turned to look at Tony who just gave him a soft nod.

 

“You are not a pet friend Tony,” Thor also added patting Tony on the shoulder in encouragement.

 

Tony led Steve back to there booth and showed him what he was working on. Focusing on Tony’s words and hands was a good way to help soothe him. Not long after, Steve left the rest of them to continue their work while he went to drop off the artifact to the client.

 

It was a bit bumpy this time around but Steve considered this mission a success. No one can blame him for knocking out the villager who made the horrible comment about Tony on his way back though. He was big and strong now he did not have to worry about being on the losing end ever again.

 

* * *

  

Steve spent most of his time around Tony. Training, learning, talking with him almost as much as Steve possibly could. Ever since Tony showed Steve how the gloves worked he was hesitantly agreed to allow Tony to join the more combat heavy missions as long as he learned basic fighting techniques.

 

They were in the middle of a training session right now and Tony was giving him some snarky comments as he threw a punch at Steve who easily dodged it. Tony was swift and light on his feet and knew a bit about using his opponent’s weight against them. Too bad for Tony, Steve was well versed in combat and knew how to hold his own quite well from attacks. “That all ya got?” Steve provoked Tony who seemed to have taken the bait. Tony went for a low kick which Steve caught mid-air causing Tony to not only lose balance but unceremoniously to the ground. In quick movements, Steve caught the collar of Tony’s shirt and held him in place to keep him from hitting the ground too hard. If anyone had come they would find it quite odd to see a man and a harpy standing in such a way that looked almost comical.

 

“You can let go of me now,” Tony said as Steve looked at him with a growing blush on his face. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, blushing. It was odd for him since Steve was not easily embarrassed since joining the Avengers and meeting Clint for more than a few days.

 

“Ah, yes of course,” Steve cleared his throat as he let Tony down gently and detangled himself from Tony’s body. He almost regrets the loss of body heat as the harpy distanced himself a bit and straightened himself out.

 

“Red looks good on you,” Tony teased pointing at Steve’s cheeks making him blush harder. It was strange to feel this way. He had not felt like this since Peggy and he was never sure how exactly he felt about her completely. Still, the feelings arose again but this time they were for Tony instead.

 

Steve swallowed down those thoughts before replying, “I don’t know, I think if complements you’re gorgeous feathers. I got to find a way to compete somehow.”

 

Tony just gaped at Steve and he considered that a win. Steve just smiled his half-smile that was said to make the ladies swoon before turning away from the harpy and heading back to the campgrounds.

 

“H-hey! That was not fair! You broke the rules!” Tony called after him and Steve just laughed heartily at Tony’s antics as the harpy came running up to him and lightly punching Steve’s arm in retaliation.  

 

This was fun. Being with Tony. Steve found that they just worked. A lot of times Steve could tell Tony did not see eye to eye about how to get certain things done nor did they always share the same opinions but Steve strongly believed that Tony and he shared the same core values. Tony still seemed scared to really challenge Steve as if somehow Steve will change his mind and enslave Tony. Though, Steve could always see the fire in those eyes challenging him. He wanted Tony to fight with him, to challenge him, to feel comfortable and safe enough to take Steve on. Slowly Steve will free Tony from those fears. It was important to him even if he has to buttheads with the harpy. Tony should feel as free as he is.

 

“You got the thinking face on,” Tony commented as the neared the camp, “what are you thinking about Cap?”

 

“Nothing in particular,” Steve shrugged before asking Tony the same question. The harpy looked like he contemplated the answer and started telling Steve about some ideas he had for an upgrade to some of their teammates’ armors and weapons. It seemed important to Tony that each of them had good working equipment at all times. None of them had to fear of a malfunction because Tony made sure it worked as intended. The harpy surely was a genius in his own right.

 

They made it to camp and they parted ways. Tony left to his tent while Steve went looking for Bucky and Sam. Those two always seemed like they were up to no good and seemed determined to prove something that neither of them is willing to tell Steve. He found them both bickering near the supply tent. Those two always could be found throwing insults at the other while simultaneously saving the other’s life. It was a skill they had perfected since day three of meeting.

 

“Hair? More like a bird’s nest who had lost its owner long ago,” Sam jabbed at Bucky who was about to snark back until he spotted Steve.

 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky greeted opting to ignore Sam’s existence as a way of reply.

 

“Not causing too much disturbance are we?” Steve asked with a soft smile as he joined the two on the ground. Turns out Sam was working on redwing using some guides that Tony had drawn up for him and Bucky had decided to keep him company.

 

“They are having quite the pissing contest,” Clint shouted from a few trees away which made the group laugh.

 

“We were having a conversation about Barnes’ disastrous hair,” Sam informed Steve who raised his eyebrow at Bucky who pouted back.

 

“Maybe tomorrow you can ask Nat to give you a haircut,” Steve suggested knowing how much Bucky loved it when Nat did his hair for him. She was quite good at it surprisingly.

 

“I don’t need your help asking my girl to cut my hair,” Bucky grumbled but nodded at Steve’s suggestion anyway. Bucky was sensitive that way sometimes ever since he had lost his arm.

 

“No need to be so grumpy about it,” Sam huffed, “it’s good for your hair to get trimmed and taken care of.”

 

“Tha-” CRACK.

 

The sound of a tree branch close by cut off their conversation. Usually, if it were one of their own they would call out their name and let the rest know not to worry but this time...this time the crack was followed by absolute silence.

 

Steve flew off the ground and instantly began to quickly but stealthily make his way towards the noise. He did not have to look around or behind him to know that Bucky and Sam had followed suit circling the camp to make sure the intruders had no escape. Steve kept his eyes searching and vigilant wanting to be aware of any oncoming attack.

 

“Who-EEP!” Steve heard a cry coming from within the camp knowing full well who was the source of that cry. Tony was the only one within the tent-circle at the moment as the rest were spread around trying to get last minute chores done before dinner time. Steve rushed forward in desperation wanting to get to Tony quick and save him from the intruders but a moment later as Steve jumped into the inner circle of their tents he saw Tony disappearing into the trees with a group of other Harpies looking disoriented. Steve was too late. Tony was gone. Taken. And Steve had no real clue who took him except they were harpies just like Tony.

 

Steve stared into the trees for a moment in fear. Tony never talked about his kind and it was odd to Steve because Tony seemed to have talked about everything else except that which made Steve worry even more. It is known that harpies are very isolated as a species and to catch a harpy they would have to have been sold out by their own, abandoned when young or lost. Steve had a feeling that Tony was betrayed by his own kind and seeing them take him away brought an on a panic within him.

 

“What happened?” Bucky demanded as he too entered the tent area, “all I saw was a blur!”

 

“They took him,” Steve whispered in response feeling numb.

 

“Took him? Who took wh-oh fuck who took Tony?” Bucky combed his fingers through his growing hair looking up into the tree line like Steve was as if the leaves will give them an answer.

 

“Harpies,” Steve gave a short reply before moving towards the closest tree and climbing up to attempt to locate the group of flying harpies who had taken Tony. It was a slim chance but Steve took it anyway climbing over the trees and seeing the horizon from above. Steve was thankful that the trees in this forest were abnormally tall and reached almost unnatural heights.

 

He looked around wishing Sam had finished his upgrades with redwing so they could have sent it out but instead he had to rely solely on his eyes. Thankfully though, Steve was able to spot some kind of odd anomaly in the sky that Steve figured was the kidnappers and Tony. He followed them for as long as he could trying to figure out where they would land. And it turns out not very far. Just a few miles from where they were.

 

Steve really truly needed to get to Tony right now. He could probably make that distance pretty swiftly if he took only himself and his shield. It was important that he got to Tony quickly before he got hurt or worse killed.

 

“Where is he?” Nat asked instantly as she watched Steve pull on his battle gear and following suit. Steve did not want to reply because the more time he spent explaining it to the team the more time spent not getting to hi-to Tony.

 

“Steve,” Sam came up next to him ready to go with his battle armor already on, “talk to us man. We can’t do anything if you don’t let us in.”

 

“I don’t have time. I need...I need to get to him,” Steve growled frustrated that somehow his teammates aren’t just getting it.  

 

“Well I am definitely not letting you go all hero alone,” Clint pulled out his bow and gave it a good shake to bring it into use.

 

“Aih,” Thor stood in holding Mjolnir tightly in his grasp. It seemed that no matter what Steve would have to say something and that the team was going to come along even if he did not want them to. It was faster with him alone.

 

“They took him south-west of here just a few miles off. If we move fast and quick we should make it to them in time before...before whatever they might do to Tony hopefully,” Steve responded. The rest nodded in unison and finished getting ready. Bucky soon joined too and gave Steve a worried but supportive look as he tied his hair back.

 

“We grew close to friend Tony,” Thor spoke to Steve as they began to move, “I would be deeply saddened and angered if any harm would befall our new shield brother.”

 

“Yeah what Thor said! The annoying talker grew on me like a weed and now I miss his little nonstop babbles he goes into in the middle of the night,” Sam pipes in and soon the rest were also giving their two cents on Tony. It seemed that Steve was not the only one who came to care deeply about the energetic and rambly harpy that joined them not too long ago. It was a wonderful sight for Steve but now was not the moment to dwell.

 

Instead, he dead focused on moving as promptly as they could to get to Tony’s location and save their newly adopted family member from the dangers of his own kind. Steve was not against using violence to get Tony to safety. He will do anything necessary though none of his teammates were obliged to do the same but he hoped they would back him up at least.

 

“We will get our little fire-bird back,” Natasha commented as they made headway and Steve thought he really loved the nickname, fire-bird. It really fit who Tony was to them. Their little fire-bird.

 

They moved quickly with Thor and Steve leading the group. No one talked since Nat’s comment and just focused on their newest mission, to save Tony from his kidnappers. Steve felt his heart in his throat as he passed every tree and took one step closer to Tony’s location. It was driving him mad at the thought that he might not make it on time. What if he was one moment too late? What if he comes to a scene that leaves him hollow inside? He shook his head. These were not thoughts to have at this moment.

 

Finally, as if a small spell broke, Steve heard a small cry in the distance in front of him. He felt himself speed up and rush towards the sound getting closer. The small squeaks and yelps sounded very much like Tony. Steve urged himself to move faster. Until he saw them at a few meters away.

 

In sync, the whole team slowed down as to not startle the kidnappers. They all feared that if they startled them it could result in more harm. Came close enough to see a bunch of harpies huddled closely together with Tony nowhere in sight. Dread began to seep in as he crawled closer to the huddled group. They seemed to be fighting something and it was at that moment that Steve realized that the harpies were all surrounding Tony pinning him down.

 

Steve felt himself react to what he was sure to be Tony’s claws thrashing about. He moved without thinking and ran towards the assaulting harpies screaming and he heard a familiar roar next to him knowing that Thor had followed him into battle. They were got the harpies attention as they shifted just a bit to turn to look at Steve and Thor in both shock and defensiveness. They seemed to create a barrier between Tony and Steve without really letting Tony go from his spot and Steve did not like it at all. These bullying harpies were not going..to...hurt...wait.

 

Steve spotted Tony laying down on the ground but looked nothing but annoyed and pouty. Tony was far from angry or scared and it just seeing that made Steve come to an instant halt in his movements. Thor stopped too realized the same thing Steve had. Tony looked okay for the most part and it seemed that he was more or less exasperated with what was happening to him but not...angry or hurt.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked sounding just as confused as Steve felt. Weren’t they here to rescue Tony from the dangerous harpies?

 

“I can ask you the same thing,” One of the harpies asked stepping in front of all the other harpies including Tony.

 

“I asked first,” Thor looked insulted but Steve stopped the other blond from starting a fight.

 

“We are here to get our fire-bird back,” Steve answered loving the nickname rolling off his tongue.

 

“What did you just say? Did you just call Tony your pet?” the harpy growled and it seemed like he was angry for Tony not at him.

 

“No! Of course not! And if you hurt one feather on his head you backstabbing avenger stealing-” but before he could finish his sentence, Steve felt a hand rest onto his chest and looked down to see Tony standing there. The small golden red harpy smiled warmly at Steve calming him down instantly.

 

“Steve,” Tony spoke his name just as softly as he smiled, “these harpies are my friends.”

 

“Friends? Friends don’t sell out other friends,” Steve growled trying to take a step forward but Tony’s palm kept him in place.

 

Tony shook his head as they heard the other harpy try to cut into the conversation before Tony replied, “it wasn’t them. It was...it was someone else who betrayed me and left me for dead.”

 

Steve almost didn’t believe him but if Tony said they were good then he will take his word for it. He will, though, watch the group like a hawk until they prove themselves not to be a danger or threat to Tony or the rest of the team.

 

“Tell the rest of the team to come out and I will introduce you guys to the people I consider my family,” Tony said and a small pang of hurt coursed through Steve at those words. He wanted to be a part of that family but for Tony to use those words...these harpies must be very precious to Tony.

 

Steve nodded raising his hand to signal the rest of the team to come out. And slowly the team came into view nervously still holding their weapons tightly in their grasp. Steve told them to put away their weapons that the harpies were not of any danger...yet.

 

Tony introduced his family in order of where they stood. The closest to Steve was a harpy named Rhodey. He was seemed to be the head of the group and the one who acted like a defensive wall against Steve’s team; Rhodey, after all, was the same harpy who had quite a sharp tongue when he spoke to Steve and Thor earlier. It seemed like he was determined to fight all of them if he needed to protect his family from the Avengers. Steve shook his hand because he may not trust him fully but he sure did respect him.

 

Tony then introduced the harpy to Rhodey’s left as Miss Pepper Potts. She smiled welcomingly but Steve felt like she could take him down in seconds if she needed to. Her aura read a lot like Nat’s did when they first met her. Pepper came forward and urged Steve and the group to call her just Pepper. Nat seemed to be quite happy to know that she was no longer the only independent female warrior around. Steve bowed and complimented her strawberry blonde hair that was immaculate with no strand out of place.

 

The last harpy who stood to Rhodey's right was short and slightly round. He looked like he carried a lot of strength but was not confident enough to use it to his full advantage. He introduced himself as Happy, Mr. Stark’s bodyguard whoever that was. Steve could see the fire in his eyes to protect and fight but he was jittery and a bit fearful. Still, Steve knew Happy would at least try to take him down if he needed to. Steve could see how much Happy loved order and security since he had gotten a lot calmer since the bickering ended. Steve shook his hand too.

 

And that was Tony's family. Right here are the people who he considers as good as blood. Steve wished he was on that very short list but a part of him wanted something different, something more. He ignored those feelings.

 

Steve watched Tony as each of the Avengers proudly introduced themselves giving a short monologue of their talents and successes. Steve found that to be a bit much but they did start with Thor and he had set the precedent for the rest. Then there was Steve. He was the last one left and for some reason, he felt himself stay quiet for a moment longer before finally saying, “Steve Rogers the current leader of the Avengers team. I am glad Tony has other people in the world that care for him. We have come quite attached to him over the past few weeks. Sorry for attempting to attack you it just looked like a gang up and it wasn't something I was going to let happen to anyone let alone someone I came to care about.”

 

Rhodey looked like he was contemplating Steve’s words for a moment before nodding with a pleased smile on his face. Suddenly the tension that seemed to sit in the air dissipated between the two groups. The two groups merged into one as they decided to head back to the Avengers’ camp. It was interesting and fun to watch his teammates talking to their newest companions.

 

Tony settled in between Steve and Rhodey talking a mile a minute at both of them getting happily excited that both groups are interacting well with one another. Tony seemed to have more bounce in his step, more curl to his smile and a larger fire burning behind those eyes. It made Steve a little sad that Tony was not quite there yet to feel comfortable enough to let himself fully be happy like this. Though Steve conceded that it was a dumb way to think and selfish as well. There was no way he or the Avengers could compete with the harpies who traveled all over to find him. It actually made Steve a little glad that Tony had other people to depend on...it will make it easier for Steve to say goodbye knowing Tony is happy and with family.

 

Steve was lost in thought as they approached the camp. Tony had wrapped his arm around Steve’s pulling him along beside him as if knowing Steve was not paying attention to where he was going. The harpy seemed adamant to stick close to Steve’s side letting his growing wings brush up against Steve’s back. It was a nice sensation Steve noted in the back of his mind as he paid attention to his surroundings once again.

 

“Don’t be a sourpouch platypus,” Tony whined as Rhodey pulled a face towards Steve. He raised an eyebrow challengingly at the other man who just shrugged in response. Steve was glad he did not have to get into a fight with Tony’s best friend. That would not leave a good impression or situation at all.

 

“Next time you ride with me though,” Rhodey commented pulling Tony out of Steve’s arms and into his. Steve yearned for the loss of heat that radiated. From Tony’s body. Steve wondered if Rhodey was trying to say something.

 

“Next time? Are you saying there will be a next time? Being ambushed, sold and treated worse than a human slave is a one time deal Rhodey,” Tony huffed trying to downplay the situation but Steve could see the pang of regret, guilt and anger cross Rhodey’s face before it dissipates. It must have been so hard for Rhodey to

 

“Tony-“ “and anyways, Steve here bought me a traveling workshop Rhodey!” Tony cut his friend off forcing them to change the subject. The other harpy looked ready to argue but decided that maybe it was good to move on from such subjects while they were still very fresh.

 

“Did he now?” Rhodey looked up at Steve with a saddened eyes but he could see the bit of relief in there too.

 

“Yeah, I noticed him trying to fix some things around camp and Sam’s redwing a few times and it looked like he wanted to take things apart and put them back together so I thought I could get him something that was just his,” Steve replied sheepishly as Tony beamed up at him while Rhodey looked pleased with what he said.

 

“I never had enough money to buy anything like that for Tony growing up,” Rhodey said, “and when I finally got the money…well…anyway, what I am trying to say is thank you for getting this dumbass some tools to work with. You will soon learn though that once he starts to play it's almost impossible to pull him away,” Rhodey replied giving Tony a playful shoulder shove. Tony pretended to look hurt but the happiness in his eyes gave him away.

 

“It was nothing,” Steve answered as they entered camp but Rhodey shook his head and repeated his gratitude.

 

The team and new members gathered in the center tent area where they had set up temporary seating arrangements. Steve stayed standing waiting for the rest to take a seat. Only after did he squeeze himself between Bucky and Sam across from Tony and his family. They were all quiet as if waiting for someone to talk. No one wanted to be the first to break the newly found silence. It was Happy who broke it, “I just want to let you know that I am a trained bodyguard and if I have ta I will willingly fight any you for the crown prince!”

 

“Prince? Thor doesn’t need no bodyguard,” Clint glared back at Happy who gave Clint a challenging look. The rest looked around confused not knowing what Happy meant by the prince. No one-

 

Oh.

 

“Who is this prince you speak of Sir Happy so we may aid in locating him for you,” Thor asked and Steve was too lost in thought about this revelation. It seemed that the situation got ten times worse. Steve had heard of the wayward Harpy prince who ran away from home because he couldn’t take the responsibility of being king. At the time he had been angered about hearing about the story but now…now he knew better.

 

“It’s okay big guy,” Tony smiled at Thor who turned his confusion to Tony instead, “he is talking about…he is talking about…”

 

“He is talking about Tony Thor,” Nat cut in helpfully taking the burden away from Tony. It seemed hard for Tony to speak those words out loud. Tony smiled gratefully at her and she gave a small smile in return.

 

“Friend Tony?” Thor looked happy to hear the news that he was no longer the only prince in the group. Thor always loved having shared connections with them and it made him so happy when he found something they could talk about together. It has been interesting watching Thor figure out how to better connect with each of them. He really did try hard.

 

“You didn’t eve-” “what Happy is trying to say is thank you for taking care of Tony and saving him from the creature traders. We are very grateful and if there is anything we could ever do to repay you for the service you have done for the harpy kind please let us know,” Pepper cut in with a more cool response. Steve knew there was more she wanted to say but had stopped herself.

 

Tony wrapped his hand around Peppers and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a soft intimate moment between the two. Steve just silently gave them a moment as he let himself wrap the idea around Tony being the runaway prince.

 

“If you are the prince than…you didn’t actually run away from your crown like the stories were told,” Steve had not realized he spoke those words out loud until the rest of the team turned to look at him. Steve locked eyes with Tony feeling ashamed for believing those stories instead of striving for the truth.

 

Tony got up and switched places with Sam and pulled Steve towards him to wrap him in a tight hug wrapping his still growing wings around Steve’s torso keeping them cocooned away from the rest of the team. This was the first time Tony had done this and they were awfully close that Steve could see the small specks of different colors in Tony’s eyes. They were silent for a moment and the world around them washed away. It was serene and Steve felt connected to Tony like he had never connected before.

 

“I know. Thank you,” was all Tony said and Steve found solace in those words.

 

* * *

 

It was not until later that night when the fire went out is when Rhodey brought up the subject. He had been quiet this whole time and just stared at the dying flames contemplating on how to say what he needed to say. The moment he spoke up the group went quiet and tuned into his words, “after Tony was gone Stane, Obadiah Stane, claimed that Tony was too young to understand the nuances of ruling and ran away and that is why he shall take Tony's place. He claimed it would have been what King Howard wanted but he had forgotten how purist the late king was. Pepper, Happy and I grew suspicious and did not believe Stane when he said Tony had run but we had no proof or any way of figuring out what happened. So we dug and dug deep...it was Stand who had set up the hit. He is the one that wanted to you out of the way. I'm really sorry Tony.”

 

Tony sat silently staring at Rhodey seemingly unphased by his words. The silence went on for a long moment before Tony whispered, “he planned on having me killed, didn't he? Make a martyr out of me but since he didn't have a body he decided to tarnish my reputation and leave me to a fate worse than death.”

 

“I wish I wasn't true but the evidence is there and it was too overwhelming to ignore,” Rhodey replied and Tony just shrank in on himself hiding away as much as he could from the team’s eyes by using Steve's bulk to his advantage.

 

“We decided to try and locate you once we realized you had a high chance of being alive still. If there was a sliver of a hope we followed it,” Pepper chimed in coming onto her knees in front of Tony and placed a hand lovingly on Tony's knee.

 

“I…I don't deserve such...I am not a good person Pep,” Tony says looking at his hands, “The decisions I made or the lack of them killed many people and I will always have to work to atone for that for the rest of my life. I don't know if I can go back Pep. I don't deserve it.”

 

Steve wanted to tell Tony that him wanting to do better and right for his people makes him a great person. He wanted to tell Tony a lot of things at that moment but it was not his place to do so.  

 

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper glared at Tony making both Tony and Steve shiver in fear at her gaze, “you are a better person than almost everyone else I have ever met! And it is they that don't deserve you. We love and care about you and that is all that should ever matter to you.”

 

“Firebird you have grown on all of us and it may have taken us a little longer to see underneath the surface but you are a good as any of us, you are one of us. All of us has red in our ledger that we would like to wipe out but doesn't mean we are not good people. A good person is not someone who doesn't make mistakes but instead tries to rectify them the best they can,” Nat followed with her own words of support.

 

Tony looked like he wanted to argue but instead decided to keep the comments to himself. Steve did not know if that was a good or bad sign. For now, they all decided that maybe it was time to move on and get some rest. This day had been packed and stressful. They all deserved time alone to process, though Steve was not keen on leaving Tony alone but he watched him to walk up to Rhodey and knew that the other harpy had Tony taken care of.

 

It really was no longer his place to try and be Tony’s shoulder. Tony had Rhodey back. Steve was no longer really needed.

 

Steve will never admit that he did not sleep much that night thinking about Tony and what they had just discovered. This was not going to be easy but Steve knew that in the end, he will always help Tony with whatever he needed. It was what friends do. It was what Avengers do.

 

* * *

 

Steve was surprised when Tony had shown up for their training session. He had just been ready to pack up his small workout bag when Tony appeared from behind a tree. The harpy prince looked nervous as he stood there shuffling in place. Tony had come. Steve felt himself smile wide and threw his extra pair of protective gear in Tony’s direction catching the harpy off-guard earning Steve a small squawk in return.

 

“That is not very nice,” Tony grumbled but smiled back at Steve’s contagious smile.

 

“Thought you were going to come,” Steve said looking abashed as he slipped his gloves back onto his hands. He didn’t technically need them but Tony only ever wore his gear if Steve did as well.

 

“Don’t think you can get out of this easy Rogers,” Tony quipped shoving Steve’s shoulder with his.

 

Steve realized at that moment that he really did not need to compete with Rhodey, Pepper or Happy for Tony’s attention or affection. The harpy gave it in folds and he was standing there ready to continue their little routine. He was glad that Tony was willing to train with him still. It helped recenter Steve and calm him.

 

Tony really was a good person. Steve decided that he will find his own way to convince Tony that even if it takes him a long time. Even after their inevitable goodbye. Steve will find a way to convince Tony of the goodness he carries in himself.

 

“If you continue to zone out I will not hesitate to take my first swing,” Tony warned in jest but Steve just rolled his eyes and they got back to training like they had been for the last few days before Tony’s family arrived and attempted to kidnap him from the Avengers.

 

Steve enjoyed their session as it was the first time Tony began using his wings in combat. They were healed enough to play with now and it warmed Steve to see that. It would have broken Tony hard and Steve would have probably never met the person he is talking to today. Their almost nonexistent relationship would have fallen apart before he could even get it started.

 

They trained for a while letting themselves get into the groove for a bit and letting steam out. Tony seemed to have a large amount of pent-up energy that he needed to release and Steve was a great outlet for that. Steve did not go easy on Tony even after finding out that his newest friend was a prince. A prince needed to know how to defend himself and fight. Steve will not let something happen to Tony in a fight because the harpy had not learned how to defend himself. It would devastate him.

 

It was not until Rhodey came to them that they had come to realize how much time had passed. Steve was really enjoying himself and seeing Tony have a little fun was a great time passer. The other harpy though looked like he was ready to get down to business and thus their training session was cut short as they followed Rhodey back to camp.

 

Steve could see the stiffness in Rhodey’s posture and he knew that the harpy was on edge since last night. He had a harsh frown painting his face which brought Steve and Tony back to the situation at hand. It felt like the small moment they were sharing was so long ago as the air grew serious and the subject grew dark.

 

“Sorry to cut your training session, early boss,” Happy spoke up getting up from his spot once he sees Rhodey, Tony and Steve enter the camp, “we got important information to discuss.”

 

“It’s fine Happy,” Tony smiles softly at the larger harpy who came to sit next to Tony immediately. Steve realized that each and every one of the three was quite protective of Tony and not because he was their prince but because he was their friend. Tony let Happy press up against him despite it limiting Tony’s movements. It seemed to make Happy more comfortable knowing he is, in a way, sitting between Tony and any immediate threat or danger. Steve sat on Tony’s other side giving him enough wiggle room to stay comfortable but close enough that their knees brushed each other casually. He could feel the brush of Tony’s wings against his back in a constant deliberate motion. They sat like that silently as the rest of the Avengers filed their way in.

 

“There is another reason we went looking for you,” Pepper started as she came into view from behind a set of trees to their right. They all turned to look at her as she eloquently sat across from them. Steve felt a presence of easy elegance about her that made a person want to listen. “Stane is dismantling our way of life and structure so he could rule indefinitely without consequence or resistance. His new regime is cruel and he is using your tarnished image to get it done. I have put myself in a good position with him and he trusts me to a point but even that is fickle. I was able to learn that he plans on furthering war and tension between our people and others so he can profit off of weaponry and combative equipment. There are a few tribes that do not believe the story of the runaway prince and will not bow down to anyone but the rightful king of our people. Which is why it is important that you come back…you know how much I dislike putting yourself in harm's way and it is hypocritical that I ask this of you but please. For the sake of our kind, will you help us?”

 

Steve watched Tony stare seriously into Pepper’s eyes for a long time as he processed her words. Whenever the mention of Stane Tony seemed to go a little stiffer and his frown deepens just a little more. The vile harpy must have meant a great deal to Tony if the mention of his name caused such a reaction. Steve wanted to meet Stane and show him what real strength was and how to be in command of a group of people. To think of using cruelty and tyranny to try to gain power for the sake of power was sickening. The harpy kind did not deserve such treatment or hardship thrust upon them. If Steve had any say in what happens he readily has his shield in hand and ready to use to punch some vile harpies. He was an Avenger, they all were in his book, and as an Avenger they had an obligation to save every person they can and never to stop until they breathed their last breath.

 

“I will do it,” Tony spoke up after his long silence, “I will do it but no more of this monarchy bullshit. If we are to do this Pep I can’t take the throne. My people deserve someone who is committed to them and their well-being, who can stay and be there to support and guide them. They deserve someone who loves them just like their own, someone who is so immersed in our culture that it would be easy to find a new way of life without jeopardizing the old traditions. That is why you should take the place of the first leader of the new regime Pepper, not me. Stane wants to create a new system of order to benefits himself, I say we counter it with our own and create a new system that helps our people thrive and stay safe that is different than the old ways.”

 

Pepper stared worried as she looked for indecision in Tony’s eyes. There was none. And so she nodded. That was now the start of it all. That nod. Steve could feel the change in atmosphere. Tony seemed to lose the little quirky side that he loved so much and grew serious. It was terrifying to watch since Steve could feel Tony radiating command and power within a moment. Tony was raised as a prince and as the future ruler of his people, he probably had to learn this kind of skills early. Steve was willing to do anything Tony needed to achieve his new goal.

 

“We are in,” Steve spoke up standing up abruptly. Tony stood too, looking into Steve’s eyes trying to figure him out. Even after all this time, Tony did not believe that Steve and the Avengers not only cared for Tony but want to help and assist him in anything he needed.

 

“Steve,” Tony whispered, “I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“Like Hell you can’t,” it was Bucky’s turn to look insulted as he stood up next to Steve coming close to Tony without crowding his space. Bucky looked ready to give a whole entire speech but Steve just pulled Bucky back and forced him to take a few breaths first.

 

“I can’t ask you to risk your lives!” Tony tried to reason with them but looking into each of the Avenger’s eyes and settling on Steve’s all he got was stubborn determination to help.

 

“It’s our decision to make,” Clint added in helpfully, “let us make that. Plus, we have gone on dangerous missions before and to save a whole people from tyranny? That would be great for our reputation!”

 

“Is food and rep all you think about?” Sam glared at Clint but there was no hostility in it.

 

“I-” “It’s still Tony’s decision to make,” Steve cut in focusing the attention on the smallest harpy of the group. It looked like Tony was conflicted but decided to include the Avengers in the planning. Even though he did it quite reluctantly.  

 

That was the easy part. This was going to be extra difficult than their norm and it required all their techniques, skills and battle plans to get this done correctly and smoothly.

 

Steve doesn’t know if they are or will be truly prepared to face down Stane and his growing army of harpies while being as nonlethal as possible. But he will do his best to get Tony to save his people even if it meant dying in the process.  

 

* * *

 

The plan was simple, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey would head back to Harperia before any of them. They were to spend some time assessing the situation and gather any and all new information that could benefit the Avengers in taking down Stane. It hurt Steve to see Tony look so sad at having to watch his family go. He had protested at being separated but each of them talked him into it.

 

Rhodey pulled Tony's forehead to his and had whispered some loving words and telling him that they will be together again. Tony closed his eyes and let Rhodey's words wash over him. Steve could see the tears Tony finally let fall.

 

Pepper took Tony's hands in hers once Rhodey stepped away. She had smiled at him telling him that they were doing this for their people. Pepper reminded him that it was worth the risk. She kissed each cheek and spoke, "will that be all Mr.Stark?"

 

Tony smiled genuinely and replied, "that will be all Miss. Pots."

 

Then came Happy. He stood up straight, placed his arms behind his back as he gave Tony an oath to get to the bottom of any and all sources no matter what. He promised to bring the Avengers distance communicators that Tony had bought from the panthers long ago and stashed in his secret lab.

 

Then they left and Tony just stood at the edge of the forest and watched them go. Steve stood with him in silent support. Tony turned towards him with open tears and rushed to press up against Steve's side. Steve turned to pull Tony fully into his chest and cupped Tony's head in his hand letting Tony cry. The harpy showed a lot of emotion but rarely allowed himself to show such sorrow.

 

"Hey," Steve spoke up softly as to not scare Tony, "We are going to make it and save your people. Each one of us wants to help you bring your people freedom and peace. Your family, they will come back to you. I promise."

 

"I know," Tony sighed, "I just worry because the only one with any sensible instinct is Pepper. Happy is hot-headed so it often clouds his judgments and Rhodey well he acts like he has good preservation skills but most of the trouble I got into as a kid was because of his ideas."

 

"They sound a little familiar," Steve teased earning a small poke on the right side of his chest. But it seemed to have worked a bit. Tony didn't look so sad or devastated that his family was leaving him.

 

Steve took Tony's hand in his and led him back to camp. He did not comment on how hard Tony's grip was in his.

 

* * *

 

The operation took months. They each had a role to play in this whole scheme. Sam and Bruce gained the common folk's trust through quick trade and smithing. Nat would work as a waiting lady for many of the noblemen to gather information that might slip through other's notice. Bucky and Clint took odd jobs that required their skills and created a reputation for themselves among the common folk. Thor and Steve stayed behind with Tony in their small hidden base camp gathering all the intel and figuring out their next moves.

 

Tony always dressed up in a disguise and took Steve into town to show him the way of his people. Tony had told him how his mother started a campaign to add lifts to higher structures for those who lost flying functionalities. It was one of the few things he had wanted to follow through with but never got the chance. So they stuck to the ground not wanting to accidentally show off his wings. Tony's, turns out, had the royal tribe's colors. It would be hard to miss the mix of red and gold.

 

Still Tony wanted to show Steve in these stolen moments of his life as a young harpy. Steve followed dutifully using the opportunity to talk to others and spread doubt about the false story spread about Tony. It was hard since often times Steve would get worked up when someone blatantly insulted Tony to his face but never got physical only because Tony was there to stop him. Steve would have met any and all of them in the back alley for a few rounds with their fists. Some listened though and Steve could see the gears turning in their minds and that was all he needed. Plant the seeds and have that idea spread.

 

Steve had not seen a real result of those small transactions until two months into their groundwork. Steve had gone into the capital cloaked to find an item Tony needed for his growing armor that he was building. He spotted a small group standing outside a pub talking about Tony, well the prince who happened to be Tony. They were talking about how the story of his disappearance didn't add up and that they heard from someone else that it was a cover story for one that was a lot crueler and sinister. They debated for a bit as Steve stood a bit farther off to listen but most listening began to add their own inconsistencies out there and that confusion would eventually lead to the disbelief of those stories. It was all Steve needed. It was all the Avengers needed to get the momentum started.

 

Steve smiled to himself and went to fetch the item Tony requested from the blacksmiths in town. Harperia was a city of fliers so it was often hard to navigate for those without wings but luckily for all the Avengers, they were great climbers. So it might have taken Steve a little longer to get to the blacksmith market than it would have taken Tony but he got the job done efficiently as he could.

 

Ever since then Steve began to hear more and more people talk about Tony and his story and often times hearing them demand to know the actual truth of what happened. All that they were doing was going to help Tony save his people if the people are willing to let themselves be saved by him.

 

Then it happened. Tony had snuck into his lab to look for something when an explosion occurred in the middle of the city. It shook the ground they were all standing on putting everyone on edge. Steve was helping Tony into his workshop when the Steve heard it before he felt it. He pulled Tony to his chest and bent down to secure him in place as the wave of shock coursed through the castle. Tony looked up at Steve confused as to what was happening when they heard guards running towards where they were. Steve cursed lightly but acted quick and held Tony firmly in his arms and jumped out the nearest window which happened to be open.

 

The landing hurt but they made it out of there quick and fast. Steve did not have time to dwell on the pain as he pulled Tony up and began to rush towards the rising smoke. They weaved their way through people running away from the explosion site hands interlocked. Steve guided them to the source of the explosion to see a few bodies lying around with a large hole in the center where a harpy stood in the center completely charred from head to toe. He ignored the dead harpy and instead turned to look at Tony who seemed to have locked his eyes on something to their right. Steve followed his gaze and noticed a familiar face laying close to an intact wall. It was Happy. The harpy looked to be unconscious and bleeding but even from this distance, Steve could see the small rising and falling of Happy’s chest.

 

It wasn’t until someone broke through them that either of them moved. It was like a small spell had broke and they were moving this time towards Happy. Steve got to the fallen harpy first and checked to him to find any and all major wounds. There was a large gash on his left abdomen but it didn’t seem too deep and Steve was sure if they got him to Bruce they could patch him up well enough. Tony came up next to him and checked for Happy’s pulse frantically shaking quite badly. Tony looked about ready to cry as he looked over Happy and noticed the same gash Steve did. Steve needed to calm Tony down desperately.

 

“Hey,” Steve took Tony’s shaking hands into his own, “we need to calm down and get Happy out of here. I don’t know if somehow Stane knew about Happy’s betrayal was trying to get rid of him.”

 

Tony looked at Steve with his large scared and worried eyes. Steve just gave Tony a reassuring smile before turning to figure out the best way to get Happy out of this mess without hurting him more. Steve asked Tony to help him get the larger pieces of debris off the fallen harpy so he could pick him up more easily. Tony rushed to get it done as Steve carefully moved Happy’s torso and get a good grip on it as he waited for Tony to finish. Steve locked his arm under Happy’s broken wings and waited until the exact moment Tony moved the last piece of debris to push his arm under Happy’s knees and pull him off the ground.

 

“We need to get out fast,” Steve spoke up pulling Happy close to his chest and looking Tony in the eyes. Giving Tony the responsibility to get them out of there seemed to ground him into this moment. Steve could see the click behind those eyes as Tony turned and began to lead the way.

 

The path back to the base camp was hard since they needed not to be spotted but to take as many main routes as possible to get to their final destination. Still, they managed to avert any curious bystanders and warriors. If Steve were another man he would have never been able to move Happy as fast as he did during that time and it probably would have cost the harpy his life.

 

They made it to camp as quick as they could. Bruce was luckily sitting right outside his tent and spotted them coming in and instantly went into doctor mode. Steve placed Happy on Bruce’s bed and rushed to get the supplies Bruce would need to get Happy healing and stable.

 

Tony went into the tent and began to use healing ruins on Happy while Bruce whipped up some paste to close the wound and get it cleaned from any infections. The duo worked into the night as Steve sat outside the tent with the rest of the team that had come back over the course of the day. It was hard but Steve was so thankful that Happy was out cold that he did not feel any of the things that they needed to do to help him.

 

It was then that really got them moving up their schedule for what to do but first, they needed to find out more about that explosion and why it happened. Steve was not going to risk anyone else until he had a clear picture.

 

No one else was going to die or get hurt. He will make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Twelve hours. It took them twelve hours to fully get Happy stable and healing normally. The wounded harpy was now sitting in Bruce’s tent eating some soup that Sam had whipped up for him to eat. It seemed that Happy had a lot to say but Tony would hear none of it until Happy ate something first. So they all stood outside Bruce’s tent waiting patiently as Happy slurped up the soup.

 

“Okay boss,” Happy rasped out sounding tired but determined as he placed the bowl down on his lap, “I got lots to tell you.”

 

“First tell me why in the gods' names were you anywhere near that explosion Happy?” Tony growled balling his fists in an attempt to calm himself down. Steve reached his hand out and placed it on Tony’s shoulder for reassurance.

 

“Well you see, I overheard this conversation because you know as head of security,” Happy paused to tap a little signia on over his heart, “I have access to places so I thought I could get more information by following some higher-ups in Stane’s secret council. It was good that I did because I overheard Killian, you know the harpy that always yearned for the crown, and this other guy talks about some kind of potion that can enhance someone while also giving them control over them. Of course, they said they wouldn’t tell anyone who took it the other part of the truth of course. So I followed Killian around until he gave another harpy a briefcase which then got me following the harpy with the case all the way to the square where he gave a third harpy the potion. I went in to not only get a closer look but to confront the harpies only for the third to begin to glow orange and then the explosion happened.”

 

“So Stane is creating bioweapons now? Using people as experiments? If they actually successfully get that potion to work we are doomed,” Tony said after a moment of silence once Happy finished his speech.

 

“We should move up our timeline,” Steve spoke up, “we should hit him while he is still not fully equipped with an army behind him of enhanced harpies who are brainwashed to do his bidding.”

 

“Pepper, Rhodey-we have to get them out first!” Tony shot up heading for his armor but Steve grabbed his arm and hated that he had to stop him from doing that.

 

“Listen the safest bet is for them to stay put,” Steve told Tony as he kept a firm grip on Tony’s arm.

 

“You are just saying that because all your teammates are here! You don’t care what happens to Rhodey or Pepper! I need to save them! Let me go, Rogers!” Tony shouted putting all his efforts into trying to get out of Steve’s impossible grip.

 

He did not relent at all as he replied calmly, “if you go in there now alone, you will end up not only killing them but also yourself and then Stane wins. He wins and all this was for nothing. The people won’t get behind us because we are just humans in their territory that they tolerate until they think we come to try and conquer them. Please for their sakes and your….your family’s please rethink this.”

 

Tony stopped moving and slumped in Steve’s grasp. Steve felt relief wash over him as Tony allowed Steve to maneuver him into his arms fully and just hold him there. They just stood there holding each other for a while as Tony calmed himself down.

 

“We will get Stane and make him pay but right now we need to stay calm,” Steve said with such conviction that he could see the others stand up a little straighter and look determinedly back at him.

 

“Together?” Tony whispered.

 

“We will do it all together,” Steve whispered back placing his face into Tony’s feathers. Steve has been making small brave movements for a while and Tony seemed to enjoy his little touches of affection.

 

Stane was going to not make it out alive and Steve was going to make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

It took them an extra five days to get their plan ready and moving. Steve and Tony decided that it would be better not to wait until things settle down as to not give Stane a chance to gather himself and his story. On the sixth day, the Avengers made their move towards the castle. The plan was to meet Pepper at the servant quarters and she will lead them to the throne room where Stane usually hosts his parties and planning sessions. They made it to the small door on the far side of the castle. It was small enough that if Steve was not looking for it he would have missed it.

 

“This way,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear as Tony pressed up against the door and gave the soft signal to Pepper. A few long moments later, the door was propped open and the Avengers moved into the castle. Their plan was ago.

 

“Remember no lethal shots,” Steve started pulling all his teammates’ attention to him, “only stunning or lightly injuring. Most of these harpies are not doing this of their own free will so let’s do them a favor and make sure we get them out of the way without any pain. Our target is Stane and any member of the council loyal to him. The harpy kind needs to be saved from the tyranny and horror of Stane and his regime and that is what we are going to do. We may be few in number but we have taken more of this kind of thugs for lesser reasons. Let’s save Tony’s people and give them back their freedoms and liberties that they lost.”

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony said as he pulled on his gauntlets, “there are many ways to get to Stane but we are going to take the secret halls that lead to the throne room from behind the throne. It’s probably the best place to catch Stane off guard while also getting our hands on him fastest. There will be some trusted guards in those halls but they are not exactly fully trained to go up against fighters like the Avengers so hit quick and hard and move on. Do you guys understand?”

 

The team nodded and began to make their move towards the exit of the servant quarters. Steve kept his eyes forward charging down the halls but made sure to be aware of all his teammates' locations. Most guards they faced went down easy but some took a few hard hits before they went down. The Avengers climbed their way to the throne room with efficient and fast movements and fights. They all coordinated who attacked, who defended and who would stand watch. It was their forte to just silently communicate and understand one another without uttering a single word. Pepper meshed in pretty quick and learned fast all the signs that Steve and others were using or try to anticipate their next moves.

 

They all partnered up and although Steve usually went for Bucky or Sam, Steve had found himself naturally pairing up with Tony. They were quite in sync and worked quite well with each other. The rest kind of defaulted to them to take down each guard since Steve used his shield to stun and Tony used his gauntlet for the knockout hit. It was almost fun if they didn't have such a serious goal in mind.

 

Steve was surprised by how wide the hidden halls were and how well decorated. It seemed important to the people who built the castle that every part of it was as nice as any part of it. They almost didn't believe that they were hidden except for the fact that they completely relied on artificial light and has little to no exits on either side of them. Still, the halls were winding and tiring but it got them to their destination without alerting anyone and Steve could hear a large meeting happening behind the small trap door.

 

“We will do one by one,” Tony whispered, “try to find a hidden spot without getting seen.”

 

This was it. This was the moment they had been working up to.

 

Steve unlatched the door from its tight-fit frame and crawled out to hide behind the large curtain decorating the small stage that propped the throne. Tony followed suit and soon somehow all the Avengers hid from sight and looked into the full room. It was filled to the brim with civilian harpies angry and scared as they all talked at once trying to get answers from Stane and his men. The older harpy stood at the end of the stage with his hands on his hips looking a bit distraught but had a large fake smile on his face.

 

“Please, calm down,” Stane tried but the people roared more loudly and it looked like Stane was not taking it well. Steve noticed armed harpies making a semi-circle in front of Stane and Steve worried that they would harm the innocents who had come looking for council in their leader. Steve turned to look at Tony and knew he thought the same thing, those armed harpies were not going to have the chance to hurt anyone.

 

Steve gave the signal and the Avengers attacked. Thor and Steve rushed in quick enough that the harpies didn't have time to react properly and they were taken down but the rest caught on quick and it was a full-on chaos. The civilian harpies rushed out of the way some leaving the throne room while others just watched from the corners. The fight was chaotic and messy but the Avengers had the upper hand. Stane tried to run but Clint fired an arrow which shot through Stane’s leg and into the stage.

 

It was a lot smoother now even as more armed harpies charged at them. Steve felt a few blows and he could feel a bit of the pain as he moved but it did not slow him down from protecting each fighting member of the Avengers as well as taking down his own attackers.

 

It wasn't until Steve took down his last foe when he noticed that there was no one else to fight. Stane was stuck to the stage being held down at arrow point by Clint and Bucky while Tony stood center stage with Pepper and Rhodey, who joined a bit after the fight had begun, looking towards the confused bystanders. Steve saw Nat, Sam Bruce, and Thor move out of sight to let Tony be center stage.

 

Steve stood up and smiled shyly as he stood alone over knocked out or groaning harpies. Everyone was too busy staring at Tony to really care.

 

“My name is Tony Stark and I am the rightful king to the throne…” Steve tried to listen but his head felt dizzy and the world blurred around him and suddenly there was nothing but darkness.

 

The last thing Steve heard before he went unconscious was Tony screaming out his name.

 

* * *

 

It was bright. That was the first thing Steve felt when he woke up. It was bright and his chest felt heavy. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is red and gold. It takes him a moment to realize it’s Tony’s wings spread a bit over his head. He follows the wings with his eyes and looks down to see Tony sleeping balled up on his chest holding onto his left arm pretty tightly. It was cute but also a very confusing sight to see. Tony should be out there with his people and be helping them come to terms with what happened not in here with him. Tony should be with his family even if Steve desperately wanted to be a part of that family.

 

Steve began to move but was stopped by a familiar voice saying, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you man. Tony has been having a hard time sleeping as it is with you being out of commision for three days.”

 

“Sam,” Steve smiled in relief as he laid back down letting Tony settle back on his chest without further complaint instead he just wrapped his arms carefully around Tony to keep him in place.

 

“Yeah Steve,” Sam answered, “it’s me. We won by the way but next time you do some heroic stunt like taking on eight guys at once without backup you are going to be left for dead. Still, you had us all worried and Tony worst of them. He refused to leave your side even to deal with anything else. He gave all the power to Rhodey and Pepper to deal with the confused people of Harperia and transfer power over to the people instead of to the royal family. It was amazing to see Pepper and Rhodey face the crowd and take on all the confusion, anger,  happiness and responsibility. Seriously I don’t think anyone else would have been able to do what they have been doing for the past three days.”

 

“Tony should be with...should be with his family,” Steve said out loud talking to no one in particular.

 

“Man you are thick,” Sam shook his head but did not elaborate on that instead he changed the subject entirely and began telling Steve how each of the Avengers was doing. Turns out each of them have been taking turns watching over Steve, and consequently Tony as well. No one had any major injuries except for a few scratches and bruises which was great to hear. And it seemed that Happy is almost done with his recovery and has been moved to the palace infirmary immediately once more of the dust settled down.

 

Everything was going to be fine. Well mostly fine. Now that Tony was back home with his family he will have no reason to continue traveling with the Avengers. Their role in Tony’s story was about to come to a close and it broke a bit of Steve to think it. They were going to move on and Steve won’t have Tony’s smile, Tony’s stories, and ideas or Tony’s playful sparring to look forward to. He couldn’t stand the idea of being separated from Tony. The harpy had become a big part of his day and he always loved it the time he spent with him.

 

It was that moment that Steve realized that he was in love with Tony. He had been this whole time, from the moment he had met him. Steve was hooked. And it broke him to even think about leaving Tony behind and continue as an Avenger without him.

 

“What’s that look on your face?” Sam asked pulling Steve away from his thoughts.

 

Steve smiled softly down at Tony and replied, “nothing just realized something ‘is all.”

 

“Yeah uh huh okay. Let me know when you’re ready to share buttercup,” Sam answered rolling his eyes as Steve went back to just thinking about how he could have missed the signs and how much he was thankful for being able to have met Tony at all.

 

It only took twenty more minutes before the harpy in Steve’s arms woke up from his nap. Tony shot up in his place and looked at Steve’s face and saw that he was awake. It seemed like Tony was going to try and run but Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist holding him in place. He wanted to hold Tony like this forever. Be connected with him in some way and always be the shoulder Tony can lean on.

 

“Hey,” Steve greeted Tony who looked worried back at him.

 

“Um, uh, yeah hello,” Tony greeted fidgeting a bit in his spot.

 

“Thank you for staying by my side Tony,” Steve said giving Tony a wide toothy smile.

 

“You’re uh, yeah you’re welcome,” Tony nodded as if he had just confirmed something to himself.

 

After a long silence, Steve finally got the courage to speak his mind, “I don’t want this to be a goodbye, Tony. I...I have come to care...no I have come to love you and if you need me so I can stay here with you and help. The Avengers can go on without me but I don’t know if I can go on without you. I have come to realize that I could spend the rest of my life with you and that...I found a home, with you Tony. You gave me a home. I just...fuck I love you Tony Stark. You don’t have to feel the same but all I am asking for is a chance to win your love. Please? Uh-”

 

Tony cut Steve’s ramblings with a kiss and Steve immediately reciprocated it. It wasn’t deep or dirty but long and breathtakingly sweet. Tony’s lips felt soft against Steve’s just how he pictured they would be. Tony wrapped his wings around their heads blocking the rest of the world from their view letting them savor this moment forever. They only pulled away to breathe.

 

“I,” Tony took a large breath with a large smile adorning his face, “I am not half as good at anything as I am doing it next to you. I love you Steve and I don’t want to stop being an Avenger. Your team welcomed me like I was one of their own not caring for my race or origin. You saved me from my captors, gave me my first gift and showered me with kindness I don’t know if I will ever be able to repay but I want to travel with you. I want to save others like we saved my own people...I just wherever you go, Steve, that is where I go. Whatever you want I want to find a way to give you. We are meant to be a team. You are my Wyrde, my destiny.”

 

It was not hard to imagine that Steve was so happy and relieved at those words that he pulled Tony in for a kiss again whispering ‘I love you’ softly into those lips over and over again for what seemed like a long time.

 

Steve was truly ready to face any threat as long as he had Tony and his family right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Follow me on [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) | [Society](https://society6.com/dophne) |[ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Dophne)


End file.
